Hearts Made of Ice
by Maggie Davis
Summary: Bella has to put her trust into Rosalie, to protect the life of her unborn child. Rosalie has ties to other vampires who can help save Bella and her child. Better summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! This story is based off of a dream that I had a few weeks ago. I have the strangest dreams and I thought I would turn it into a story! It is a crossover fic with Twilight and The Vampire Diaries. It's going to start off after Bella finds out she's pregnant in Breaking Dawn and after Esther's failed attempt at killing her children in S3 E15 of The Vampire Diaries. I hope you guys like this fiction. I think the chapters are going to be shorter, but I will try to update more often. I do have two other stories that are in progress, Nothing Is as It Seems and Bella, I'm Sorry. I hope you will check those stories too!

~Maggie

Summary-

Bella, finds out she's pregnant and determined to keep the baby, but was not prepared for the reaction the Cullen's would have. Fearing for the life of her child, she asks Rosalie to help save the child. Rose has ties to an Original vampire, who is prepared to help save the child and save Bella's life. What will happen when Bella meets the rest of the Original family and everyone else who lives in Mystic Falls?

Disclaimer-

I own nothing; all Twilight Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and all The Vampire Diaries characters belong to L.J. Smith

BPOV

"Edward, I think I'm pregnant!"

I had no idea that, that one little revelation was about to change everything. I knew that deciding to keep this child was going to be a challenge, but I didn't expect things to go like they did. When Edward and I had first landed in Seattle, he quickly climbed out of our car and started getting our luggage out of the trunk. It gave me just a moment to make one quick call to Rosalie. I knew that she, of all people, would understand my reasoning for keeping this baby. It would be the only chance I would ever have at having a baby. She understood that and was more than willing to help me. She told me that everyone back at the house was flipping out. Alice can't see my future and told Carlisle and the two of them were running around in his office getting supplies or something. Alice had also sent Jasper and Emmett away, telling them it was important that they were well fed. Esme was tearlessly sobbing and was an absolute mess and didn't know what was going on either.

Even after Rose had warned me on the phone, I was still completely caught off guard when we finally reached the house and I walked in.

"Oh my gosh! Bella!" Alice tackled me as soon as I walked into the house and had me in her arms and started racing towards Carlisle's office. "Carlisle! She's here! Hurry!" She looked down at me with a look of fear. "You're going to be okay! I promise! I won't let this thing hurt you!" I tried getting out of her arms, but she held on to me tighter.

"Edward?" My voice started cracking as a practically screamed his name. He was right behind Alice, she turned around so I could see him better and he reached for my hand. "What's going on? Why are you taking me to Carlisle's office?" I wasn't scared before that moment, but after seeing the look in his eyes and Alice's words sinking into my head. I knew what was going on. "No, Edward. Please don't do this to me." Pain flashed into his eyes, but quickly went away and was replaced by a look of determination.

"It's the only way to save you Bella; we have to get that thing out." Thing? He called it a 'thing'? I lost it and caught Alice by surprise by slapping her across her face, breaking my hand on contact, but I was able to get out of her death grip she had on me. I realized this was a losing battle. I would stand no chance against the two of them. So I screamed out the name of the only person who would help me.

"Rose!" I knew she was here in the house, but I hadn't seen her yet. She was on her phone when she came storming into Carlisle's office. She knocked Edward out of the way and grabbed Alice by the throat.

"Stay away from her!" She screamed into Alice's face. It was terrifying and for a moment I wondered if I had made a mistake with asking Rose for help. She dropped Alice on the floor and ran over to me and carefully picked me up into her arms. Before I could say anything, we were out the door and deep into the forest.

"You're going to be fine, Bella! Help is on the way."


	2. Chapter 2

WOW! I mean really! Wow! I cannot believe the response I got for that first chapter! I have never had that many reviews before. You guys are amazing! I hope, I was able to send a "thank you" to all of you. If I didn't….well, THANK YOU! I am so glad you guys are liking this story and I hope that you will continue reading and reviewing. With each review, it makes me want to write even more. Chapter 3 is almost done! That's how excited I am to be writing for all of you! I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter!

Disclaimer- All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and L. J. Smith

* * *

Previously

"Stay away from her!" She screamed into Alice's face. It was terrifying and for a moment I wondered if I had made a mistake with asking Rose for help. She dropped Alice on the floor and ran over to me and carefully picked me up into her arms. Before I could say anything, we were out the door and deep into the forest.

"You're going to be fine, Bella! Help is on the way."

* * *

BPOV

Rose ran with me for hours, she had to be getting tired by now, but she kept going. I had to speak up; I really didn't think anyone was following us. At least, not anymore.

"Rose?" I tapped her lightly on the shoulder. "Rose, do you need a break?" I asked, my voice sounding timid. She laughed lightly.

"I'm fine Bella! Besides we're almost there." I wondered where 'there' was, but kept silent. I never know when she might snap at me. I owe her a lot already. I shouldn't push her over the edge.

She ran a little further and then we came to a clearing and she came to a stop and I slowly climbed down from her back. This place was amazing. It was so beautiful and peaceful. It reminded me of Edward's and my meadow. I guess Rose needed a break after all? I wanted to make eye contact with her, but she was looking off into the distance.

"I know you're wondering why I brought you here, Bella. This is as far as I can take you. We're in their territory now." There? Like more wolves. I must have looked confused because she looks at me and smirked. "There are others of our kind, you know." What?

"Other vampires?" I asked her and I saw her nod her head. "Or like human drinkers and animal drinkers?" She grabbed my shoulders and looked me directly in the eyes. She sure can be scary.

"I need you to listen to me Bella, listen good. I will not repeat myself." I know my eyes had to be bugging out of my head and I wanted to say something, but I was at a loss for words. "There are two kinds of vampires. The kind you have come to know and the kind you are about to meet." She really was starting to scare me. "After I was changed, I stayed behind in my town for a while, before I went to live with Carlisle, Edward, and Esme. There in my town I met a vampire who, I promise you, is scarier than the Volturi." She starred me down, searching in my eyes and then she finally released my shoulders and turned around and took a few steps away from me. "He fell in love with me, but I couldn't return the feelings. It had only been a short time since everything happened with Royce and I just wasn't ready to move on with someone new. Besides, he IS a human drinker. "She turned around and faced me and she looked like she was about to cry.

"He's a good man, Bella. I really believe that, I know he's a really good man, I trust him! You have to know that he isn't like me or the Cullen's. He's an original vampire. He was part of the very first family that was turned into vampires. He grew up believing humans are for food" Food? Why am I meeting up with this blood sucker again?

"How can he help us Rose? I don't understand. Is he going to kill me?" She closed the distance between us and took my hands in hers.

"No, he won't hurt you, he knows about you already. I keep in touch with him from time to time. Emmett doesn't know." She seemed a little embarrassed that she admitted this to me. I can almost see her blushing, if she could. "Elijah still loves me, even after all this time, but he knows that Emmett is my mate. He won't hurt you, because he won't hurt me. If he hurt you, he knows I will never speak to him again" It sounded kind of confusing, but I think I understand what she's saying to me.

I still didn't understand how he can help me though. I mean, I understand that he's a vampire, but does he know someone who has been in my situation? "I still don't understand how can he help me?" Her eyes grew wide and she gentle squeezed my hands again. "He's powerful and one of the most feared creature that walks this earth. Vampires will do anything for him, because they fear him." She smiled at me, in awe. This vampire must be really something, if he can make Rosalie blush, cry and respect him. "He knows witches. I know that between his many years of existence and the witches that he knows...they'll be able to save you and your baby." Did blondie just say witches?

"Witches? Really? There are really witches out there." I said as I looked over her shoulder and pointed into the woods.

"Yes, there are witches! That's how vampires came to be. It wasn't random; they were turned by the original witch." She quieted for a second and could tell she was listening to something that I couldn't hear. "He's almost here, Bella! Don't be afraid. I promise that he won't harm you. Just stay quiet as I speak to him."

She stood in front of me and kept me, protectively, behind her. She still had a hold of my left hand and I felt her grip tightened. She must see this original vamp guy and I looked in the direction that she was looking, but I still can't see anyone.

"Rose." I soft, kind voice spoke behind us, scaring the tar out of Rose and me. We both jumped at the sound of his voice and turned around and came face to face with a man, who looked too dressed up to be a vampire. Too handsome. Just when I was starting to think he was human, I glanced up at Rose and I saw a small smile form on her lips.

"Elijah."

* * *

So, my loyal readers….what do you think? Were you surprised? I know I will get messages asking about Kol and I promise, this IS a Bella/Kol fic! ;-) Please review! It means so much to me! Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

50 reviews? You guys are amazing! I was going to put this update up tomorrow, but you guys have been so awesome and I decided I would put it up today! Thank you so much for the reviews and PMs! I am so glad you guys like this story! I hope you guys will like this next chapter! Please keep reviewing and I promise I will make updates faster! Several of you have asked for longer chapters…so, I made this a longer one for BlondeShamrock, TeamOriginals and Sherry! Updated on 6/14/2012, for a few spelling errors!

Disclaimer:

All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and L. J. Smith

* * *

Previously

She stood in front of me and kept me, protectively, behind her. She still had a hold of my left hand and I felt her grip tightened. She must see this original vamp guy and I looked in the direction that she was looking, but I still can't see anyone.

"Rose." I soft, kind voice spoke behind us, scaring the tar out of Rose and me. We both jumped at the sound of his voice and turned around and came face to face with a man, who looked too dressed up to be a vampire. Too handsome. Just when I was starting to think he was human, I glanced up at Rose and I saw a small smile form on her lips.

"Elijah."

* * *

BPOV

"Didn't mother, tell you that it's not polite to sneak up on a lady?" I heard a laugh from behind the first vampire, Elijah, was it? I felt my breathing hitch as the second vampire came into view. He was even more handsome than, who I'm assuming is his older brother. I've always liked the tall, dark, and handsome type, but he truly gives new meaning to that saying. Both vampires had beautiful green eyes. It was the first thing I noticed about them. Their eyes were... normal, not red, like I was expecting. Now that I really think about it, they don't look like vampires at all. They look... Human.

"Well," Started Elijah, "if Klaus hadn't killed our mother when he did, maybe she would have been alive long enough to tell us that." Both of the male vampires looked at each other, like they were sharing a private joke or something, but the younger vampire stepped closer to Rose and reached for her hand and kissed her knuckles lightly. I heard her giggle as she watched him.

"Hi Kol, it's been a long time since I've seen you." She smiled and then gave him and quick hug and a kiss on his cheek. Then Rose turned to Elijah and extended her right hand to him and he took it, lovingly, and kissed it. I wanted to see what kind of emotions were playing on Rose's face, but at some point during their little banter, I hid myself behind her. I felt myself becoming painfully shy and just the thought of seeing Kol's eyes again, caused me to lightly shake. I was nervous, really nervous just to be in his presence. He is by far the most handsome person I have ever laid my eyes on. He put Edward's looks to shame. Which I thought was impossible.

"So," started Elijah, "where is this, Isabella? I still trying to wrap my mind around it. Edward always seemed like such a prude, never in my life, did I expect HIM to reproduce." Before I could stop my self, I started cracking up. A full on belly laugh. He called Edward a 'prude!' Hilarious. I suddenly felt brave and stepped out from behind Rose, who was also laughing, and smiled up at Elijah. Meeting him face to face. He really was something to look at.

"I'm Isabella, but please, call me Bella. It's a pleasure to meet you." I said through fits of giggles. Elijah seemed amused. "You're right, Elijah, Edward can be a bit of a prude." I said as I extended my hand to his to shake. Elijah let out a laugh and it was a beautiful sound. I smiled at him, I had a good feeling about Elijah, and I could feel all my worries about the pregnacy slipping away. He had kind eyes, I noticed. For being a dangerous, human drinking vampire, I felt safe to be around him. Rose was right, he wont hurt me.

I still hadn't made eye contact with Kol, I was kind of afraid to, I did hear his beautiful laugh when he heard me call Edward a prude, but once I came out of my hiding place from behind Rose. He became quiet and I could feel him staring at me. It made me feel a little uncomfortable. I might as well get it over with and I turned to him and smiled.

"Hi I'm Bella!" I said and just kind of waved my hand at him, I didn't feel like shaking his hand. He just stood there, staring at my rapidly growing stomach. I looked down at it, realizing that it was larger than I thought it was. How many days has it been since we left the Cullen's house? I felt protective of my baby bump and placed both hands on it. Everyone was quiet too. I felt a good, strong kick from my baby and it surprised me and I squeeked. It was the first time, I had really taken the time to feel it. I gasped as I felt another kick, tears springing into my eyes. Rose was by my side instantly.

"Bella, what's wrong? Are you hurt? What's going one? Why are you crying?" I shook my head as the tears came down my cheeks. I didn't know how to describe what I was feeling. I wish Jasper was here to tell me, but I would probably be giving him a headache. So, I took a hold of Roses's hands and placed them on my belly, she gave me a funny look and I felt the baby kick again and I Rose looked up at me. If she could cry, she would be crying too. There really is a baby in there. What Rose did next, completely shocked me. She started jumping up and down, clapping her hands and squealling with delight. Very Alice like.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! I haven't felt a baby kick like that since before I was turned!" She was so excited she turned and grabbed Kol and placed his hands on my belly, where her's were just at. I felt my cheeks flame. He's the first guy to touch my belly and I suddenly wished it was Edward, well until I saw the look on Kol's face. I was expecting a look of disgust, a look Edward would have given me, but his face seemed to melt and his eyes met mine for the first time and my heart skipped a beat as he started speaking to me.

"He, really wanted to destroy, this?" He looked pained as he spoke that one little sentence. I nodded my head to him. He surprised me by pulling me into a hug. I looked over his shoulder where Rose and Elijah stood, watching us. Elijah looked as surprised as I felt, but Rose looked like she knew something that no one else knew. Kol broke our embrace and looked at me in the eyes and I felt like I could die at the moment and be totally fine with it, as long as he always looked at me like that. "I'll kill him." He said it as a promise, not really in a menacing way, but I have a feeling that if Edward ever came near me again, I have no doubt that this vampire standing before me, would end Edward Cullen.

"Bella," Elijah called me, breaking me from the thoughts "how far along are you?" He seemed confused as he took in my apperance. I looked huge!

"Technically it's only been about 4 weeks," I started as and then I started examining my belly (Just a side note, I'm just making up how long it's been) "but now that I look at myself, I think I'm more like 5 months?" I really had no idea and it's been a long time since, I have been around anyone who was pregnant. By my size, I'm guessing I'm about half way through my pregnancy. Elijah approached me and kneeled down unto one knee, getting a better look.

"May I?" He asked politley and I smiled and then he placed his hands on my belly. After a few minutes, he stood back up. He took my hand and placed it on his arm. "We'll take care of you, I promise and then we will get you back to your Edward." Back to Edward? Elijah gave me a funny look and asked, "You are married to him, aren't you." I heard a growl from the other side of me, I'm not sure Kol realized that he growled out loud.

"No! Well, I mean yes, I am, but I'm not sure I could ever face him again." I looked at Rose, who seemed lost in her thoughts and then her phone rang and she moved out of the way so she could privately answer the call. I'm sure Elijah and Kol could hear every word of it though. She seemed upset and Elijah ran to her side, leaving me with Kol.

"What are you going to do? Go back to him?" He asked not even looking at me, but I was looking at him. He was still by my side, almost touching my arm. He jaw was cleanched and he seemed upset, which I didn't understand. Would he really be upset if I went back to Edward?

"I suppose I should. After all, I am his wife." I studied is face as I said this and I swear I saw something flash in his eyes, but since I wasn't look straight at him, I couldn't be sure. I was about to say something, but Elijah and Rose were back with us.

Rose turned to me and grabbed both of my hands, she wanted to say something, but she remained silent.

"Who was on the phone, Rose?" She pressed her lips in a straight line and turned her head to look at Elijah. He shook his head.

"Don't worry about it right now, you need to get going. Elijah and Kol will take it from here." She was leaving me? She really wasn't going to stay. I can't believe I'm really thinking this, but I needed her. She's the only family I have right now. Charlie and Renee don't even know what's going on with me. Alice, Jasper, Edward, Carlisle, Esme, and Emmett all want my baby dead. She is the only one who understands why I'm doing this. I felt more tears making their way down my face. I clung to Rose, tightly wrapping myself around her.

"Please don't leave me! Please stay! I need you!" I cried into her beautiful blonde hair. "Don't go! Just don't go." She pulled me away from her and she looked so defeated and then she pulled me back to her. I don't know why I'm acting like this. I just needed her to stay.

"You'll be fine Bella, I promise."

And then she was gone. She left so fast that if it weren't for two arms that caught me, I would have fallen to the ground. One of the guys had me in his arms, shushing me and whispering in my ear. I wasn't listening though. I just cried. I cried for everything that happened since my wedding night. If I had known that this way all going to happen, would I have still married Edward Cullen? I'm not so sure now.

* * *

Well my friends, I hope you liked this chapter! Please review!

I wanted to thank the following people, who aren't on fanfic, but still read and reviewed my story!

DJ, Kellie, Kols 1fan, Aria, Team Originals, Mandy, misszayy-5, Vamplover25, Cool, sherry, A, Merinda, Alaee301- Thank you all so much for reading my story!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everyone! This is a short chapter! I'm so sorry about that. I've been on vacation and I'm getting ready to leave for another one tomorrow. I didn't want you guys to think that I've forgotten about this story….you guys have been amazing! Thank you so much for the reviews and pm you have sent to me! I can't tell you how amazing it is to read them! Please read and review!

Disclaimer:

All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and L. J. Smith

8888888

BPOV

I have no idea where I am right now. In a house, I think. Kol was the one who had caught me after Rose took off and held me in his arms. He helped me get into a car, and then he sat with me in the back seat and just let me cry until I had fallen asleep on his lap. I must have been sound asleep when I was brought here. I assuming Kol, had carried me up into this room. The pillows and the bed are nice, I could just lay here in this bed for the rest of my life, but my ever growing stomach is growling. I know it's not just about me anymore; it's about this tiny life growing inside of me.

I tried sitting up, but I felt weak. Actually now that I think about it, I don't feel well at all. I caught my reflection in the mirror above the dresser in the room and the girl looking back at me looks horrible. She has deep, dark circles under her eyes; her skin looked so pale that you could almost see through it. I really wish Carlisle was here with me, I think I need doctor.

I was startled by a knock at the door. "Isabella? May I come in?" I heard a woman's voice on the other side of the bedroom door.

"Yes. Please do." The door opened and a woman came in, she looked to be about the same age as me. She had long blonde hair that was so light in color, that it almost looked white. She seemed kind of snotty, but a beggar can't be a chooser and I really did need some help. She came in and stood in front of me with her hands on her hips.

"Elijah said you were going to need help getting dressed. I don't know why I have to do it. I didn't agree to help a stupid cold vampire. Let alone a stupid human" Well, she's honest, I'll give her that.

"I can try getting dressed by myself, but could you at least help me get the restroom. I won't bother you anymore." She frowned, but reached her hands out to me. I grabbed ahold of her hands and slowly got out of bed, the room was spinning as I stood up.

"You don't look very good. Isabella, are you alright? Don't you dare throw up on me." I laughed a little, but I started feeling like the walls were closing in on me and the room was getting darker.

"ELIJAH! KOL! COME QUICKLY!" I heard the girl scream, but she sounded far away. I've passed out before, but this felt different. Something was wrong, terribly wrong.

The last thing I saw before I blacked out was Kol reaching out to me as a started falling to the ground. I will never forget the terrified look that he wore on his face.

88888

Sorry for any and all mistakes! I did this on my phone! Thanks everyone!


	5. Chapter 5

Surprise friends! I had some free time and decided to update again! I really hope you guys like this chapter! I had a BLAST writing it and I really hope you guys like it! Please let me know what you think! It is the longest chapter I have EVER written! I was going to make it even longer, but I decided I could save some stuff for the next chapter! Please read and review! I will be gone for another week and when I will get back I promise to reply to everyone who reviews this chapter and the previous chapter!

I own nothing

* * *

Previously on Hearts Made of Ice:

"You don't look very good. Isabella, are you alright? Don't you dare throw up on me." I laughed a little, but I started feeling like the walls were closing in on me and the room was getting darker.

"ELIJAH! KOL! COME QUICKLY!" I heard the girl scream, but she sounded far away. I've passed out before, but this felt different. Something was wrong, terribly wrong.

The last thing I saw before I blacked out, was Kol reaching out to me as a started falling to the ground. I will never forget the terrified look, that he wore on his face.

* * *

BPOV

I woke up to a beeping sound that I've heard far too many times in my life, I sat up quickly and immediately regretted it. My head spun and I had to lie back down on my bed. I'm in a hospital. I can't be in a hospital. I started panicking and I heard the beeping going off erratically. I looked at my arm and saw that I had an IV in it. Gosh! I hate needles and I felt a pull on my other arm and almost passed out at the site. Blood. I was being given blood. Oh I think I'm going to be sick. Just then a female doctor came in and saw that I was awake and quickly closed the door behind her and walked over to me and closed the curtain that was around my bed. Her behavior seemed odd, for a doctor, and I was about to say something when she spoke first.

"Hi Bella, I'm Meredith. I need you to calm down. We can't cause a panic and have other nurses come in here." I looked at her funny "Bella, I know." She glanced at the door and back at me. "I know about the vampires. I hate Kol and Klaus, but when Kol brought you to me and I saw that you're human and not one of them, I agreed to help you." I was feeling confused. Why does she hate Kol? And who is this Klaus? I keep hearing his name. What's his deal?

"Is my baby going to be okay?" She nodded her head and started poking around at the machines on either side of my bed; taking notes on a clipboard as she went. "Did I get hurt? Why am I being given blood?" She jotted down a few more things and then pulled up a chair and sat down by the bed.

"No, you weren't hurt, but you were close to dying Bella. I don't know why you wanted to put yourself through this. This baby is killing you, but Kol told me that Elijah said that all you need is blood. Looking now, I think he's right. Your heart beat is normal and your other vitals are good, not great, but they're better than they were two days ago." I gasped!

"Two days ago. I've been out for two days!" I had no idea. Was I really that close to death?

"Well, you've been here for three days, but we almost lost you two days ago." I started feeling sick at hearing that. I really did almost die. "Kol doesn't leave your side, you know." She paused and looked me over. "Are you sure you're not a witch or something Bella? I know Kol. He could care less about humans and the way he's been acting, it's been almost human. He was a wreck when he brought you in. It was really strange, it was like he was a different person" This surprised me. Maybe she has him confused for someone else. She smiled at me sensing my confusion. "Now, I don't know what's going on with the two of you, but my advice is to stay away from him. He's not good Bella. He's dangerous. He's worse than his brother Klaus. He has no humanity." I struggled to sit up, but Meredith placed a hand on my shoulder and pushed me back down and glared at me to stay where I am. She has to be mistaken. Worse than Klaus? From what I've heard about Klaus, he isn't good at all.

"Are you sure, you're thinking about the right person?" I asked her. She raised her eyebrows up at me.

"Tall, dark, handsome...deadly smile." Well! If you put it that way. I thought as I rolled my eyes. "Alaric will be here in just a few minutes. He'll be taking care of you now." What?

"What? Where's Kol? Who's Alaric? Why am I not staying here?" At the hospital, where people go to have babies...

"Calm down Bella!" She said as she got up and raced to a drawer and pulled something out and plugged it into my IV. "Alaric will explain everything. I promise. You have to trust me." She heard a knock on the door. 'Oh good, he's here. We have to move you now, before Kol gets back." I tried to argue, but I felt suddenly sleep and I realized that she just sedated me and I had no chance of getting away from them. I saw Meredith come back in with a man, who looked no older than 30 and I assumed he was Alaric, but I didn't get a chance to say anything as the blackness took over. Here we go again.

* * *

Once again I woke up to the sound of beeping. This time I wasn't in a hospital, but a house. I'm really getting tired of waking up in strange places. I think I'm going to start fearing sleep now. I never know what will happen when I wake up.

I was feeling really hungry and my mouth was dry. I felt better though. Much stronger than I have felt in a while. I sat up and noticed that my belly was absolutely huge. I had to be almost due, maybe in another day or two. I felt nervous, but also excited. I'm a mom! I can't believe it; I never thought I would get to be one. I never knew I wanted to be one. I don't know what it is, but as soon as I found out I was pregnant...something in me changed. I wanted to be a mom. A mother. I smiled as I thought about this. I was interrupted from my thoughts when my stomach growled. I need to find some food.

I found that I was able to sit up and not feel dizzy; I swung my legs off the bed and slowly got to my feet. I waited for the dizziness to hit me, but it didn't. Once I was convinced I wouldn't fall over, I held on to the IV stand and used it to help me walk. I heard voices coming from outside and walked over to the window and looked into the front yard. Kol! I didn't realize I had said it out loud until he looked up at me. Relief and a smile replaced the hard look that was on his face. He was standing by two other guys that I didn't recognize, they looked up at me and then back at each other and then one raced inside the house. I realized I was on a second floor and I turned around to go downstairs to get to Kol. But before I could the door to my room swung open and a girl my age and the guy from outside where ushering me back to my bed.

"You can't go down there. He's dangerous." The girl said to me.

"You need to stay here, Bella. Damon and I will get him to leave." Leave. No! I tried to fight past them, but it was no good. He was strong. Too strong. I felt tears fill my eyes. I hate when I cry when I get angry. It's so embarrassing. I turned away from them. "Bella, please don't cry. We promised Meredith that we would look after you." I ignored him.

He said something to the girl and then he left the room. I was sure the girl was still standing there watching me. I still had the IV in my hand and it was keeping me attached to the stand. I carefully unplugged the tube, leaving the needle in my hand. I figure I would have to use the IV again, so why allow Meredith to stick me with another one.

"Don't do that!" The girl said and she reached for my hand. I pulled it away before she could touch it. She seemed taken aback, but I didn't care. I walked over to the window just in time to see Kol, who had been arguing with the two guys again, turn around to leave.

"Kol!" I knew he would hear me. I had my hands pressed to the window and I saw him whip around to look at me. He looked defeated and I could tell he wanted to be with me as much as I wanted to be with him. I felt like a prisoner being kept from a loved one. I watched as he slumped his head and turned back around and walked away. "Why can't I see him?" I asked the girl who was now standing next to me.

"I promise you, it's for the best." How can it be for the best, when I feel like this? I ached for him. Why am I feeling like this? It seemed like it was just yesterday that Edward was my world and now I can't stop thinking about this new vampire, who could possibly be dangerous, with no humanity, but I can't help, but feel like I'm falling in love with him.

* * *

I found out that the girl's name is Elena Gilbert and this is her house. She has one brother named Jeremy. The two guys from earlier are Damon and Stefan Salvatore. More vampires. Great, just what I needed. Alaric became Elena and Jeremy's guardian after their Aunt Jenna was killed by Klaus.

Oh yes. They've filled me in on everything. What a conversation that was. I wish they hadn't told me though. I'm not so sure I can look at Elijah or Kol the same now. My heart feels like its breaking. How can someone who seems so loving, take all those human lives? I am so confused now, there has to be a mistake. Elena said he tried killing her friend, Matt and Kol didn't even know Matt, Kol just wanted to kill for fun. How could anyone kill for fun? I want to see him, I want to talk to him and ask him if these things I've been told are true, but I don't really want to know the answer. I'm denying everything. I know in my heart of hearts that I already know the answer.

I'm not a witch, like Meredith asked, but I can't help but wonder if I did, somehow change Kol and maybe Elijah too.

I heard my door open and Elena and Bonnie came in. I met Bonnie yesterday; she's been giving me herbs to drink in my tea that are supposed to help me with my pregnancy. Maybe it's good Kol isn't here. I'm focusing too much on him and not on this life growing inside of me. Meredith said I will go into labor at any time now, she seemed worried though. No one knows what will happen when the time comes.

"Hi Bella." Elena said softly. I really don't want to like her and her friends. They kidnapped me and have me under house arrest, but they're really nice and I can tell that they do care about me.

"Good morning." I waved at both of them from my seat by the window. I keep hoping Kol will show up, but he hasn't.

"How are you feeling today, any pain or anything?" Bonnie seems most concerned about me. She hates vampires and can barely stand to be around Damon and Stefan. She thinks I won't survive the labor.

"My feet hurt, but that's about it." I replied. Other than all the drama, the pregnancy has been fairly easy.

"Drink this." She said as she handed me a cup of tea. "It should help with any swelling you're experiencing." I can tell this is tough on her. I think she would side with the Cullen's, about getting this thing out of me.

"Thank you Bonnie, I appreciate it. Tastes awful, but it helps." She cracked a smile and Elena laughed. "What are we going to do today?" I asked as I stood up from the window. Elena was sitting on the bed and went over and sat down next to her. "I was thinking that maybe we could go see a movie?"

"That sounds perfect!" Elena squealed. "There are so many good chick flicks out right now, are you okay with chick flicks?" Hmm let's see. My husband wanted to kill my baby, he and his family, other than Rose, haven't spoken to me since the honeymoon, I've fallen in love with a psycho vampire, kidnapped from said vampire and my heart aches for him more than anything else in this world...oh yeah! I'm okay to see a chick flick.

"Yes, I think I could use a good, cheesy, sappy chick flick." She jumped off her bed and started clapping; did I mention that she used to be a cheerleader? I couldn't help but laugh with her. She helps lighten the load I've been feeling.

"Perfect! I will go tell Damon and Stefan, Bonnie, can you call Caroline?" I haven't met Caroline yet, but she's another vampire who is team 'Let Bella Have Her Baby'. So, I think she and I will get along just fine.

* * *

The movie was exactly what I needed. I was able to fall into the movie and forget everything that has been going on. I do like Caroline, she's really nice. She reminds me of a combination of Alice and Rose. So, I really like talking to her. She's very confident that I will have a perfectly healthy pregnancy. It's nice having someone positive around me. Elena and Bonnie were ahead of us as we walked towards The Grill, Matt is there and I wanted to meet him. Caroline was patient enough to walk with me, I walk so slowly now! Any slower and I would be walking backwards.

"Bella, I need you to listen very carefully," Caroline started and I was surprised by her sudden change in behavior. "Bonnie and Elena can't know about this." She said and I stopped to look at her. "Keep walking, eyes forward." I felt a shiver go down my spine, but I listened to her. "I saw Kol, this morning, Bella, he is worried sick about you and I don't really care for him or his family, but you changed something in him. He is not the same vampire that I and so many others have come to hate. We need to wait until Bonnie and Elena are inside the grill." She stopped and looked at me with a smirk on her face "He's here." That was all I needed to know. I felt a smile break through on my face and I watched as Elena and Bonnie entered the grill. "You have five minutes, Bella and I will be right over there watching." She said as she pointed to a bench by the grill. I smiled at her, I wanted to thank her, but words had escaped me. I watched her walk away and then I felt two arms slowly wrap around me from behind.

I don't know what came over me, but I turned around in his arms and I kissed him. I kissed him with everything I had. He was surprised, but I felt him smiling into our kiss as he deepened it. I didn't want to break the kiss, but I needed air and I reluctantly pulled away. Maybe it was wrong of me, I am still legally married to Edward, but our marriage ended the moment he decided to end our baby's life. My life was about Kol and this child inside of me now. I'm in love with Kol. I love him. He has a past, but I have one too. We make each other stronger, better! There was a spark in that kiss that I have never felt with Edward. There was passion and love. Real love behind that kiss.

He had me in his arms and he kissed my forehead. I looked into Kol's eyes, as he looked into mine. His eyes said it all. I didn't need to hear him say anything right now. I just needed him and this moment to last forever.

But my forever ended too soon. I heard yelling coming from outside the grill and turned to see Caroline trying to calm Elena and Bonnie down. They were yelling at each other and then suddenly I was ripped from Kol's arms by Stefan and looked to see Kol being dragged away by Damon, he wasn't moving.

"What'd you do to him! I screamed at Damon as I struggled to get away from Stefan.

"Oh he's fine. Just a little stake in the back, he's not dead...yet."

"No!" I screamed as I freed myself from Stefan, only to be caught by Damon and I saw Kol hit the ground with a loud thud. "No, let go of me! Damon let go of me!" I kept struggling in his firm grip on my arms. By now Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, Jeremy and two other guys I hadn't met were surrounding us. Everyone looked mad, but Caroline had tears in her eyes and she looked helpless, but I saw her send a message on her phone and she looked at me. Not even a moment later Elijah and another, Klaus, I presumed were standing in front of Kol.

"I see you've staked my brother again." Klaus started. "You know Damon; this is starting to become a problem." He turned to Kol and crouched down and pulled the stake from his back. "I should have killed you when I had the chance, Damon. Or maybe, maybe I should have let my dear sister do that for me." He smiled evilly at Damon and then he turned serious. "Let the girl go." Damon's grip on my arms got tighter.

"Never." His grip was starting to hurt.

"Let the girl go." Klaus repeated himself.

"No can do." I swear if he grips my arms any tighter, something will break. I saw Elijah helping Kol to his feet from behind Klaus and smiled with relief, but Damon finally squeezed too hard and something in my right wrist popped. I yelped in pain and I then a voice that I never thought I would hear again...

"Let. My wife. Go." I felt the blood drain from my face, I would have passed out, but the pain in my wrist kept me from doing so. Damon let go of me and we both turned around and came face to face with not only Edward, but the entire Cullen family. Elijah, Kol and Klaus we in front of me in an instant. Bonnie, Caroline and Elena came running over to me. Elena cradled my wrist and while everyone else stood where they were, not really sure what to do.

The tension in the air was so thick; it could have been cut with a butter knife. The vampires in front of me and the ones across from me were growling at each other. No one daring to make the first move, except for Klaus.

"Well, I don't believe my eyes. Could it really be one of the first vampires I ever created? Carlisle was it? You must be over 500 years old now. Pity you turned out the way you did. Eating bunnies, doctor, humanity in check." Klaus scoffed, but everyone else was frozen...and then all hell broke loose.

Jasper, the only one who could take him on, had Klaus pinned to the ground and they were snapping at each other with their teeth. Emmet was fighting with Elijah and was accusing him of having contact with Rose, Edward was fight and losing his battle with Kol. Everyone was freaking out, it was complete chaos. Everyone was yelling and screaming. People were coming out of the grill and I saw a sheriff on her walkie talkie calling in back up...

And then I felt it. The pain that couldn't have come at a worse time. Then I felt it again only sharper. Not now, please not now. I felt it again and it the worse one yet and I couldn't hold it in any longer and I screamed out in pain.

* * *

Did I make up for my short Chapter 4? I hope so! You guys are amazing and I look forward to reading all your wonderful reviews! Take heart!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello my wonderful friends! I'm back with another update for you all! I really hope I messaged everyone who reviewed chapter 4 and 5; I hope I didn't miss anyone! Please let me know if I did! I truly appreciate all of you and I wouldn't want to leave anyone out! This next chapter is going to be pretty long and I thought about breaking it up into two chapters, but I just couldn't do it! There will be several different POV's; I hope you guys don't mind! I had a couple people tell me that last chapter felt a little rushed… So, start this chapter from the day before in Rose's POV when she first gets back to the Cullen's after leaving Bella! That way y'all can see how the Cullen's ended up in Mystic Falls!

Please review!

Disclaimer- I own nothing! ;-)

* * *

RPOV  
I wish I didn't have to leave Bella, but being around Elijah is just not a good idea. I think a part of me will always have feelings for him, but I will never be able to look past the lifestyle he lives. Maybe if he changed, but I don't think I could ever leave Emmett. He's been good to me. I love Emmett. I really do.

I had almost reached the house when six angry vampires came storming out. Everyone was talking at once and I couldn't catch everything they were saying. Thankfully my 'twin' noticed and stepped in sending massive calming waves to everyone. He wasn't happy either, but he could tell that I was overwhelmed, tired and in need of a good hunt.

"Thank you Jasper." He cracked a small smile; I guess I don't thank people very often.

"Look," I started as I headed past them and up the stairs to the house. "I know you guys are mad at me, but you don't get it." I flipped around from the top step to face them. "What you guys did was appalling. You should be ashamed of yourselves. You know what I've been through. Why I hate who I am, who we are." I was getting worked up and I was yelling, but I didn't give a crap. "I wanted a baby! I wanted just one healthy baby! You all know that and then Bella, finds out she's pregnant and you try forcing her into an abortion. You do realize that doing that, in my mind, would have been just as bad as what Royce and his friends did to me." All saw everyone flinch as I said this. "She'll never forgive you guys, for what you've done." I said as I looked at Alice, Edward and Carlisle. "I know Bella and I haven't exactly been friendly with each other, but I never would have forced her to do something against her will like that." I couldn't look at them anymore and walked inside the house.

Once I was inside the house, I went upstairs to my room, locking the door behind me. Like a lock would really keep a vampire out. I went to my dresser and started pulling out some fresh clothes and went into the bathroom, locking that door too, turned on the water to the shower and waited for it to heat up.

* * *

JPOV  
"She's right, you know! Everything that she said, what we tried to force Bella to do..." I was the first one to break the silence after Rose went back into the house.

"You didn't do anything, Jasper. You weren't even there" My dear wife said as she turned to me and took my hand into hers.

"I was there. I came back, Emmett didn't know." She looked surprised. "When we left to go hunt, I waited until he caught the scent of a grizzle and then I came home. "I explained "I should have said something. I should have stopped you guys myself. You didn't feel the joy Bella felt before she came into the house. I have never felt such wonderful feelings from her." I paused as I remembered how it felt. "But once she realized what you guys were trying to do to her, to her baby." I paused and gulped as I felt the guilt filling me up. "She was so terrified. I have never felt more fear from her. Not even when James was after her, because she didn't fear for herself. She feared for her baby." I heard a growl from my coppered hair brother.

'That THING would kill her! She would never survive the pregnancy." He said as he yelled in my face and I pushed him back.

"That 'thing,' is YOUR child Edward. It wasn't your choice to make alone. You should have talked to her. You should have expressed your concerns and not scare her into running away from you." Edward tried taking a swing at me, but I easily dodged and at Emmett grabbed him from behind, holding him until he calmed down.

"Alice, can you see Bella's future?" Asked Carlisle gently, he was filled with guilt. Rose's speech must have gotten to him. He of all people should have known better, he was the one who found Rose after Royce and his friends left her to die. He should have known that it's not okay to force someone to do something they don't want to do. I turned my attention to my wife and watched as she searched for Bella's future.

"I see flashes of her; I think they're present though. Not the future." Alice said glumly. She still had no traces of guilt within her, which surprised me. She still wanted to hurt the baby. Edward moved to her and watched as she played the scenes over in her mind.

"What did you see Alice?" Carlisle asked

"I-I saw two men with Bella, brothers I think. I saw Bella in a hospital bed with a female doctor by her side." She stopped as she tried clearing her head and concentrating on each vision. "I saw a restaurant, Mystic Grill, and a sign that said 'Welcome to Mystic Falls." She stopped and looked at me as another vision flashed before her eyes. She looked taken aback.

"What! What is it, Alice?" She looked up at me and then turned to Edward, I saw his eyes go pinch black.

"I just saw Bella kiss one of the two men, in my first vision." That can't be right. Bella would never do that.

"Where's Mystic Falls?" Edward roared

"I think it's on the east coast. Virginia, I think." Alice squeaked at him, he scared her. Before I could stop him, Edward took off and my only guess to where is, Mystic Falls. Alice was close behind him. I turned to Carlisle and he looked at me.

"Get the others." He said and then he took off after them and I turned around and ran inside.

"Rose! Emmett! Esme! Get down here quickly!" Esme and Emmett had followed Rose into the house, after she had taken off. All three came running down the stairs. "Edward's going after Bella! We have to stop him!" Rose gasped and dropped the brush she had in her hands.

"Where's Bella." Asked Esme as she turned to look at Rose. Rose looked scared and barely whispered.

"Mystic Falls." She glanced at Emmett as the words sunk into his mind. I saw anger flash through his eyes.

"Really Rose? You went to HIM?" Rose looked pleadingly at Emmett

"He's the only one, who I thought could help Bella." She was pleading with him to understand, but he just got angrier and took off past us and ran out the front door. I looked at Esme and she looked as confused as I did.

"Whose Emmett talking about, Rose?" I asked as I turned back to Rose.

"My first love as a vampire, but it didn't work out with him. Elijah, I took Bella to Elijah." Rose said as she looked to Esme.

"Elijah, as in the original vampire?" Rose nodded her head and I was completely confused about what was going on. I wanted Rose to explain further, but we had to go. We were wasting time.

"I'll explain on the way." Rose said as she took off out the door. Esme and I didn't hesitate to take off after her. Mystic Falls Here we come.

* * *

RPOV  
I would be lying if I said I wasn't terrified at this moment. Bella's life was in danger again, Edward would surely hurt her as soon as he found her. He's not thinking straight. I just prayed we could get to Bella before anyone else could. As we ran, I told Jasper about my history with Elijah.

"He saw me kill Royce and he was intrigued. He knew what I was and he followed me, he let me cool off for a bit and then he introduced himself to me. I was surprised to meet another vampire. He's different from us though, he doesn't have pale skin or red eyes. He looks human. It didn't take me long to fall in love with him. He would meet me every morning and we would hunt together. He hated animal blood, but he did for me. He really loved me and I really loved him." I smiled at the fond memory of the love I had for that man.

"What happened then?" Asked my twin, from in front of me.

"He couldn't stick with the animal diet. He couldn't stop killing innocent people. Human life meant nothing to him. It was a game for him. I couldn't condone his behavior. So, I left him and it broke my heart, but I couldn't sit by and watch him kill another person." I saw my twin slow down and he was emitting worry on me.

"Is Bella safe with him?" He asked me and there was definitely worry in his eyes.

"Yes, Elijah would never do anything to hurt me. So, he won't hurt Bella. I may have moved on, but he never got over me." Jasper nodded his head in understanding. "We're almost there." I called to him as he took off again. I was surprised by his sudden worries for Bella, it wasn't like he didn't like her or anything, and he just never paid much attention to her before. He sensed my confusion and called back to me.

"What you said earlier Rose, you were right. It was wrong of us to try and force Bella to do something she didn't want to do." He paused and I waited for him to continue. "You really are like a sister to me Rose and I hate that I wasn't there to protect you from Royce and I feel like helping Bella, makes up for me not being there for you. I do care about Bella, I've just never had much of chance to get to know her, and Edward won't let me near her." He said as he continued running. I was about to respond, but I looked past Jasper and I could barely see the back of Emmett.

"Do you see him?" I called to my brother.

"Yes!" He called back to me. I glanced back to make sure we hadn't lost Esme, but she was doing just fine. We slowly caught up to Emmett and I tried talking to him. If Elijah was any other vampire, I would fear for his life, but since he can't be killed. I don't need to worry about him; I need to worry about Emmett.

"Emmett!" He wouldn't even look at me. I don't understand why he was so angry. I took Bella and dropped her off and came back home to him.

"Emmett!" I called again, but he ignored me. "Don't do anything stupid." I yelled and then grabbed a branch off a tree as I ran by and threw it at Emmett's head. He just brushed if off and kept going.

We were finally in the city limits of Mystic, Falls when I heard Edward's menacing voice.

"Let. My wife. Go."

* * *

Back to present

BPOV

My scream silenced everyone and all eyes were on me as I doubled over in pain. Kol and Edward were by my side in a second, fighting each other to get to me first. They were both tumbling on the ground and I moved away from them and grabbed Elena's hand.

"Find Meredith." I gasped out to her. She took off and I searched through the people surrounding me until my eyes fell on the one I wanted to see. "Rose!" She ran over to me, slapping Edward on the back of the head as she reached me. Another pain went shooting through my body as Rose picked me up. Carlisle came over to us and started checking my vitals, but I shooed him away. He wanted this baby dead too. He was going to take my baby away from me. He was now an enemy in my book.

"Bella please let him help you." There was a time when he used _that_voice on me and I would have gone to the moon for him, but Edward Cullen was dead to me. Instead of answering him, I tugged a ring off my swollen finger and tossed it at him and I turned from his shocked face and looked behind him and into the eyes of the man I was starting to fall for and I reached my hand out towards him. He got up from the ground, with a brilliant smile on his face, and gentle pulled me into his arms.

"Bella! I'm here! How far apart are your contractions? Let's get you over to Elena's house. Everything is set up for you there." Meredith said as she ushered Kol, with me in his arms, over to Elena's house. The pain was getting unbearable, but I tried not showing it on my face. I felt so bad, every time I screamed out in pain, Kol's face broke. I couldn't bear to see his face like that. "Put her over here, Kol!" Meredith said as she pointed to a hospital bed. He placed me gentle down on the bed and I could see how scared he was. I reached up and touched his face.

"I'll be fi-" before I could finish the sentence another painful contraction hit me. He grabbed my hand from his face and he was looking back and forth between Meredith and me.

"Help her! Please!" He begged Meredith. She came over and started another IV in my arm.

"I can't give her anything. I don't know how the baby will react to it." She said frantically as she ran to get something from her medical bag. I saw Rose run out of the room and then came back a second later. She had a hopeful look on her face.

"I can help." I looked up to see Jasper coming into the room. He took my hand from Kol and I suddenly felt lighter, happier and the pain almost felt like it was gone. I smiled at Jasper.

"Thank you!" He smiled at me and moved closer to me, kneeling down to my level.

"I'm sorry I didn't stand up for you before, I was there and I didn't do anything to stop them. It was inexcusable of me. I knew how you were feeling and I should have said something." I think this is the most Jasper has ever spoken to me. I was really touched by this.

"It's okay Jasper. You're helping me now." He smiled at me again and I pulled him closer to me and kissed his cheek. Jasper really is a fascinating vampire. I looked up to see Kol watching Jasper with confusion and maybe just a little bit of jealous on his face.

"Kol." I said and his eyes moved to my face. "This is my brother, Jasper." I said as I looked at my big brother. "He's an empath. He might not be able to take the pain away, but he can help me feel other things, so I won't be hurting as much." He nodded in understanding. Jasper reached out his hand to Kol and he shook it. A smile was on both of their faces.

"You can come back over here, Kol. I'll be able to control her emotions from out here." Jasper said as he started walking out the door.

"No!" I said and Jasper turned back to me. I felt my cheeks flaming. "Please stay. I need my brother here with me too." Jasper looked at me with a proud smile on his face and came over to my right side and started taking my hand into his, but he stopped and looked at me.

"Bella, what did you do your hand?" He said as he showed me my hand that was still wrapped up in gauze.

"Oh, that." I know I was turning red again. Rose started cracking up and I saw Meredith smirk. "I slapped Alice, when she tried forcing me into Carlisle's office." Jasper's eyes started bugging out of his head. I thought he would be mad...

"You're kidding me!" I shook my head no and he started laughing. "I can't believe I missed that! Did you break it?" I did break it, I know I did, but Jasper wasn't hurting my hand.

"I thought I did." I said grinning at Jasper and thankful he wasn't mad at me for slapping his wife. "I guess I only sprained it." I looked at Meredith who confirmed it with me with a nod.

"Okay. All vampires out of the room. I need to check on the baby's progress." Meredith announced and she kicked everyone out of the room. I pouted at her and she sighed. "I'll let them back in, in a few minutes." She said.

After examining me and the baby's progress, Meredith helped me change into a hospital gown and then helped me climb back on the bed and covered me with a blanket.

"It will be anytime now, Bella. Ready for me to let the others back in?" I grin broke out on my face and I nodded my head enthusiastically. She laughed and opened the door and called the others to come back in. "She's 8 cm dilated and the baby is looking good. I expect a perfectly normal delivery." Meredith said to them as they came back in the room. She grabbed Kol's arm and said, "Can I speak to you for a moment?" He looked suspicious, but followed her out of the room. I think I was the only one who noticed this though.

"Hey Bells. Your emotions are kind of everywhere right now, you okay?" Jasper asked as he took my hand into his.

"I'm just feeling a little scared now." He squeezed my hand gently and sent me a few more calming waves.

"You'll be okay, Bella. We will be right here with you." I like this new Rose, maybe I should have gotten pregnant a long time ago. Kol and Meredith came back and I saw her hiding something behind her back and then quickly placed whatever it was, in a drawer by my bedside. I was going to question her about it, but then I felt another contraction hit me.

* * *

"Just one more push, Bella!" I pushed with all my might and it hurt like no other, but it was worth it, especially when I heard the first cry of my baby. "It's a girl!" Meredith said as she held up my daughter for me to see. I started crying and I looked up at my brother standing next to me and he looked down at me.

"You did good, Bells." He said with a proud smile on his face. I smiled at him and I looked to my left to see Kol gazing at my beautiful daughter, with tears in his eyes. I knew in my heart that everything bad that I heard about him was a lie. That man standing next to me is not a monster.

"Who wants to cut the umbilical cord?" Meredith asked while she held my baby. I looked at Rose.

"Go on Auntie Rose!" She smiled at me, the biggest smile I had ever seen from her and she quickly grabbed the scissors from Meredith's pocket and Meredith showed her were to cut. Rose took her niece from Meredith's arms and wrapped her in a soft blanket and brought her over to me, and placed her in my arms.

She's beautiful! Absolutely beautiful, she had a head full of copper colored hair and big brown eyes and her skin was so soft and warm. I sat there gazing at my precious little girl.

"So momma, what are you going to call her?" Asked Meredith.

"Haley! Haley Renee Swan." I said to her and I saw her write it down on a piece of paper. "I've always liked the name Haley." I didn't want to alarm anyone, but I started feeling a pains shooting through my chest, so I turned to Jasper. "Would you like to hold your niece?" He grinned and then carefully picked her up from my arms. I saw him walk over to Rose, who was now at the foot of my bed. I smiled as I watched them cooing over their niece. I turned my attention to Kol, who hadn't left my side for a minute I squeezed his hand and he kneeled down to my level and kissed my sweaty forehead.

"She's beautiful, Bella." I smiled at him and another tear rolled down my cheek.

"Please, watch over her Kol." I whispered as quietly as I could to him. He gave me a strange look and I saw Jasper's face snap over into my direction. "I love you guys, so very much." I said and I felt another pain shoot through my chest and I saw Jasper handing Haley to Rose.

"Bella!" Kol practically screamed at me as he shook me, I could hear the alarms on the machines that I was hooked to going off and I felt Jasper holding my hand.

"I can change you, right now, Bella! Just say the word and I will do it." I shook my head and felt the darkness taking over.

KPOV  
She was dying, right before my eyes and she just denied her brother from changing her. Jasper was about to bite her wrist anyway, but I stopped him. "Meredith!" I said and she knew what to do. She ran to the nightstand behind Jasper and opened the drawer and pulled out the syringe that she had hidden there. Jasper looked at it and then looked at me.

"It's my blood, we can save her and she won't have to change." He looked at me with wide eyes.

"She'll still be human?" He asked me and I nodded my head and watched as Meredith took the syringe and plunged it into my love's heart.

* * *

Don't kill me! I know, another cliffhanger! ;-) Please review friends and I promise I will get the next chapter up faster!


	7. Chapter 7

Hello all my lovely and wonderful friends! I really do feel like we're all a big family, here on ! I just wanted to thank you all again for reading and reviewing the last chapter! 140 reviews! You guys are amazing! I love reading you reviews! They make my day every time I read them! So, thank you! Since I can't reply to the anonymous reviews… I just wanted to reply to a few of you real quick…

A, you are awesome! Thank you sooo much for all of your reviews! I was so excited to receive three from you for the last chapter!

Mandy, Sherry, Cool, DJ, Kellie and Team Originals- thank you for your kind reviews again!

Vamplover- I will try to make them longer and I will hopefully update twice next week!

Kols1fan-I love them together too!

Thank you again everyone! You guys make me want to write more! This story is by far my most successful and I have all of you to thank for that!

Disclaimer-

I own nothing; all Twilight Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and all The Vampire Diaries characters belong to L.J. Smith

* * *

Previously on Hearts Made of Ice

She was dying, right before my eyes and she just denied her brother from changing her. Jasper was about to bite her wrist anyway, but I stopped him. "Meredith!" I said and she knew what to do. She ran to the nightstand behind Jasper and opened the drawer and pulled out the syringe that she had hidden there. Jasper looked at it and then looked at me.

"It's my blood, we can save her and she won't have to change." He looked at me with wide eyes.

"She'll still be human?" He asked me and I nodded my head and watched as Meredith took the syringe and plunged it into my love's heart.

* * *

KPOV

I have lived most of my life without knowing fear. When you are one of the most dangerous creatures in the world, why should you? I'm nearly invincible, shouldn't everyone fears me? There was a short time when I did fear my father, but Klaus took care of him, the first chance he got. The fear I felt for my own life, could never compare to the fear I am feeling as I watched my sweet Bella dying before my eyes. This was an emotion I don't understand and even after I watching Meredith injected my blood into Bella's heart, the fear lingered. I know my blood will heal her, but I feel terrified. What if she doesn't wake up?

Something inside of me has changed. Like a switch was flipped and I was welcomed into a world that I had long forgotten about. I felt things. Fear, compassion... Love. I think I have been changing and it all started the very first moment I laid my eyes on my sweet, beautiful, Bella Swan.

**Flashback**

_"Hey Kol, do you feel like getting out of the house today?" Elijah asked, as he found me sitting in the living room of Klaus' house. I closed the boring book I had been reading and looked up at him._

_"What do you have in mind, brother?" He sat down on the chair across from me he wasn't looking straight at me, but I could see that stupid smile on his face. I knew that smile. It's the one I often teased him about. "You spoke to Rosalie, didn't you?" He tried to hide it at first, but he really could help the grin that spread across his face. I rolled my eyes at him. Love, what is it really? As I sit here watching my brother look like an idiot, because some stupid vampire called him. I have always made fun of him for being in love, but I wonder if part of me was truly jealous. I've never felt love before, if I did before I was changed, I don't remember it now._

_"I did. She called me, but she needs our help." He was smiling at first, but a frowned quickly replaced it. This surprised me, Rose asking Elijah and me for help? This ought to be good. I leaned forward in my chair with elbows resting on my knees._

_"What kind of help, brother? You know I don't really care much for her, right?" He nodded his head and stood up from the chair and walked over to the fireplace._

_"I know you don't, Kol, but I would do anything to have her back with me." I scoffed at that. Love, was a stupid thing._

_"It's been years, brother. Do you really think she's going to change her mind about that, what was his name again?" Oh I knew perfectly well what his name was._

_"Emmett" He said as he glanced over his shoulder at me. He knew I was playing him._

_"Oh yes! That's right! Emmett. Well, do you really think she's over him?" I said as I waited for his response. Cocking my head to the side. "You've been after her for years and she continues to shut you down, treating you like dirt and the moment she calls... You go all gaga over that girl." He turned around to face me, with a grim look on his face._

_"One day you will understand little brother. One day you too, will meet a girl that will change your life and she might turn you down a million times, but you will be there for her every time, even when you know she will never choose you. I answer her phone calls and I will bend over backwards for her every time, because I love her." He looked back to the fireplace, away from me. "When you love someone, you'll do anything for them. Including scarifying your own heart for them." He paused as he turned back to look at me, but my face wore a blank mask. "You can't control who you fall in love with Kol. When it happens, it will catch you completely off guard."_

**Present time**

He was right. I was caught off guard by the sudden intense feelings that shot through my whole body as I heard her beautiful laugh for the first time. It was like a soft, chime of a bell. I turned immediately to her, wanting to know the source of the melodic sound. She was far more beautiful than I ever expected. More beautiful than any girl or vampire I had ever scene. She had these beautiful brown eyes that lit up as she laughed at some private joke she had shared with my brother. When she looked up at me and gasped softly, she blushed as she looked up at me through her long, dark eyelashes. She had flawless ivory colored skin, with soft rosy cheeks. Her lips were a natural shade of pink, plump and soft lips that went perfectly with her heart shaped face. I was captivated by her beauty and I believe now, as I think back to that moment, that's when the change began in me. A spark was ignited and I was suddenly felt compassion for this girl that I had never seen before. I felt compassion for the first time in my existence. I worried for her safety and the life of the tiny baby growing inside of her...

When Rose pulled my hands to Bella's ever growing belly, I felt something I had never dreamed I would feel, a tiny kick from inside her womb. It hit me hard; there was a real baby growing inside of her, I looked up at her and I asked her if her husband really wanted to destroy that precious gift. When she told me yes... it was all I could do, to keep from going after him. I wanted to kill him forever thinking such a monstrous thing.

I feel sick to admit this, but I had secretly been planning on killing the girl, Rose was bringing to Elijah, a little revenge on Rose for causing my brother so much heartache over the years. Elijah and I may not have always seen eye to eye, but he's my big brother and I don't like seeing him hurting. My mind changed, of course. Bella was far too precious to never breathe again.

As I stand by the window, in the room with Bella, at Elena Gilbert's house. I shudder at that horrid memory. Could I really have taken this beautiful girl's life? And for what? Revenge? Something so fleeting as revenge. I really am what my mother said I am. I cold, heartless, monster.

I go and sit by Bella's side, running my fingers through my hair. Guilt filling every ounce of my being. When out of nowhere a stone hard body came flying at me knocking me through a window and on to the ground below. I got out from under him and watched him as he circled me like a lion would circle a lamb, but I'm no lamb.

He must have been listening to the thoughts that were going through his head. He's fuming. Like he's really much better than me. He's even more of a monster than I am. I have never taken the life of an innocent baby.

That did it, he came charging at me. He was fast and I under estimated his abilities. He can read my next move and block me before I could hit him. The other Cullen's were running towards us, trying to break up our fight, but they don't understand. This isn't just any ol' fight. We were fighting for Bella and only one of us would come out of it alive. Jasper was trying to get his arms around me, to pull me back and Emmett was trying to latch on to Edward. He was growling and venom was spraying out of his mouth. He was completely out of control.

"You'll never have her. She's mine. All mine!" He screamed at me. "How could you love that whore anyway, only I will be able to love her. Only I know what's best for her." I felt a blinding rage build within me and not even Klaus would be able to hold me back, I lunged at Edward, taking one of Jasper's arms with me. I effortlessly tore off Edward's head and watched as his body fell to the ground, turning a sickly color of gray as it hit. Almost felt bad for him as I looked at his, cold, dead body. The bloke never stood a chance against me.

I stood there and watched as a couple of the Cullen woman started screaming and running over to Edward's body. I didn't care, someone needed to end him. I still had his head in my hand and I threw it behind me. And the pixie like vampire who was holding Edward's body turned to me and was screaming and sobbing.

"How could you? How could you just kill him like that? Do you really think Bella, won't think of you as a monster now?" Bella! The rage that was still flowing through diminished with that one tiny name. Alice is right, as much as Bella can't stand Edward, she'd never want him dead. I started panicking and pacing up and down the grass as I ran my fingers threw my hair. What had I just done? Bella will never love me now. I turned to see Jasper attaching his arm back to his shoulder and I watched him, thinking that he's an idiot if he really thought it was going back on.

"Jasper, I'm sorry!" Feeling guilty for hurting him, he's one of the few good ones left of our kind. He looked up at me as I spoke to him and he gave me a lopsided smirk and I watched as he let go of his arm and it stayed in place.

"He's not dead either." He said as he stood up from the ground, stretching out his arm, as he walked over to me. "Our kind can only be truly killed if you burn us. If you don't, we will grow back together." He said as he showed me his arm. "I forgive you by the way." He said as he smirked again, I had to laugh and felt better, knowing that I hadn't killed Edward, although I was considering killing the pixie vampire.

"Kol." Called a voice from the patio of the house and I looked up to see Elena standing there. "Bella's waking up." I looked at Jasper.

"Go on!" He said, and I turned to shake his hand, and then I ran inside the house wanting more than anything, to be by my girl.

I ran into the room, just in time to see her beautiful eyes open. She looked around until her eye's fell on me and then she smiled the most breath taking smile I have ever seen.

"Kol." She whispered raising her hand up to me; I took her hand carefully into mine and kissed every one of her fingers. She closed her eyes, feeling the warmth of my kisses and slowly opened her eyes again. "You saved me, didn't you?"

"Yes, I gave you my blood. I couldn't lose you." I said and didn't realize that I had tears coming down my face, until I felt one of her soft, delicate fingers whiping them away.

"Am I a vampire now?" She questioned me as she wrinkled her nose.

"No, sweetheart. You're still human." She smiled at that.

"How's Haley? Is she okay?" I actually didn't know. I hadn't left Bella's side once until Edward, rudely threw me out the window.

"Haley is just fine." Meredith came in, holding a tiny bundle in her hands; I helped Bella sit up, as Meredith placed Haley in her arms. Bella looked down at the sleeping baby with tears spilling over her eyes.

"She's perfect, even more beautiful than I remembered. Look at her." She said as she looked up at me.

"Yes, she is beautiful." But I wasn't looking at the baby, I was looking at her. She blushed and turned back to her little girl. This is the first time I have been around a new mother, I have heard of a glow that they can have. Well, Bella was certainly glowing; she looked so radiant at this moment. I wanted to capture this moment and hold it in my heart forever.

* * *

It has been a few hours since Bella has woken up and I explained to her about what happened with the broken window and was surprised when she started laughing about me ripping Edward's head off. She thought it was great and said she hoped it hurt him. Bella is a fascinating person. I thought she would have been upset or mad, but no, she laughed.

Bella is doing wonderfully, by the way, and little Haley is growing by the minute. Everyone's a little concerned about this, but considering that Bella's pregnancy was only a few short weeks... I guess we shouldn't be too surprised. Bella has to stay in the hospital bed overnight, she really didn't want to, but I explained to her the complications of having my blood in her system. I just wanted to be extra cautious as my blood slowly leaves her system. She understood and hasn't complained again about being cooped up in the house.

"Well, since I'm stuck here the rest of the night, you should go hunt." Bella said to me sternly. I was about to object, "No, excuses. I will be fine! I have plenty of baby-sisters for myself and for Haley. Go!" She said firmly. Man is she stubborn! I laughed at her.

"Fine, I'll go, but I won't be gone long." She smiled at getting me to agree to hunt. "Oh don't look too happy, that I'll be gone! You're going to hurt my feelings." She laughed at tossed her pillow into my face, which I caught before it hit me. She giggled and I stood up and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"I'll see you in a couple of hours; Jasper's going to show me the ropes of 'vegetarian' dieting." She laughed as I made a disgusted face at her. I loathe animal blood, but I'm not sure I can drink human blood now. She grabbed my hand to keep me in place and slowly pulled me to her again and placed her soft lips onto mine again. She's going to be the death of me and I am totally okay with that. I felt a little dazed as I pulled away from her. "I'll see you soon, love!" She smiled and waved goodbye to me.

I walked downstairs to find Jasper already waiting for me. "Alright, let's get this over with." I grumble to him.

"Don't worry; it'll get easier with time. You'll get used to the animal blood and almost like it!" He laughed at my sorrow filled face. "Come on, the faster we get this over with, the faster you can be back with my sister. By the way, don't break her heart or I will break you." He smirked at me as he took off into the night. I'll never break her heart, if I did... I would gladly let Jasper kill me.

I followed after him and saw that Emmett and Stefan were joining us on this hunt. Here we come, bunnies, I thought dryly to myself.

* * *

I know this is a bit shorter than my other chapters, but I decided to break this chapter up into two. It was just going to be really long and maybe too much for one chapter. It would have been over 6,000 words. I also didn't want to leave you guys with another cliffhanger! ;-) Please review friends! I loooooove them!

On a random side note...do I have any friends from South Korea? I just found out I will be moving there. So, if you see this...please shoot me a message! I would love to talk to you about South Korea! :)


	8. Chapter 8

Hi friends! I am so hyper as I write this A/N, I just saw that I have 179 reviews for this story and I am ecstatic! I wish I could hug every single one of you! You guys have made me sooo happy with all these wonderful reviews and ideas of pairings you've sent my way! Haha! I'm glad so many of you liked the bunny comment! Lol! You guys are helping to make this story so successful so I thank you!

Okay so this chapter might start off a little slow, but I promise if you read the whole thing… you will be SO glad you did! I've received a few questions about how Elena came into the picture, how Bella ended up at Elena's house… questions like that. I thought I had answered those questions in one of the first chapters, but I decided that we would have a little Bella and Elena scene and hopefully your questions will be answered! Enjoy friends! Please review!

Disclaimer-

All Twilight Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and all The Vampire Diaries Characters belong to L.J. Smith

* * *

Previously

"I'll see you in a couple of hours; Jasper's going to show me the ropes of 'vegetarian' dieting." She laughed as I made a disgusted face at her. I loathe animal blood, but I'm not sure I can drink human blood now. She grabbed my hand to keep me in place and slowly pulled me to her again and placed her soft lips onto mine again. She's going to be the death of me and I am totally okay with that. I felt a little dazed as I pulled away from her. "I'll see you soon, love!" She smiled and waved goodbye to me.

I walked downstairs to find Jasper already waiting for me. "Alright, let's get this over with." I grumble to him.

"Don't worry; it'll get easier with time. You'll get used to the animal blood and almost like it!" He laughed at my sorrow filled face. "Come on, the faster we get this over with, the faster you can be back with my sister. By the way, don't break her heart or I will break you." He smirked at me as he took off into the night. I'll never break her heart, if I did... I would gladly let Jasper kill me.

I followed after him and saw that Emmett and Stefan were joining us on this hunt. Here we come, bunnies, I thought dryly to myself.

* * *

BPOV

Sitting in the hospital bed, as I held my daughter close to me. I instantly missed Kol's presence around me, but what he's doing for me,(hunting animals) is probably the sweetest thing any guy (or vampire) has done for me. I didn't even ask him to stop drinking from humans, he really did it all on his own. I probably don't even understand the sacrifice he's making for me. I think that's why it makes it so romantic. He's doing it for me, because he cares about me. Maybe it's more than that… I really think he just might love me.

I sighed happily to myself and looked down at my tiny daughter. I couldn't believe that she was really mine. She is the most wonderful person in the world. She looks so much like me, and I guess, I have to admit that she looks a lot like Edward too. She has my wavy hair, heart shaped face, brown eyes, but she has Edwards copper colored hair and pale skin. It even shines in the sun like his. I thought at first that it might be a problem, but Elena said her friend Bonnie, the witch can help us with that. I don't remember exactly what Bonnie is doing, but it has to do with some sort of stone. It's not just any ordinary stone though, because Haley is anything but ordinary, she truly is one of a kind. I don't know what I did to deserve such a precious gift. Now if only I could get her to drink baby formula, she seems to prefer human blood though and I will not deny her what she wants. At least it's donated blood. I sighed, filled with contentment, as I watched her, as she drank from her bottle.

I heard a knock at my door and turned to see Elena walking in. "Hi Bella." She greeted me as she walked over to my side of the bed. "Meredith said, it's time to put Haley to bed. I'll take her for you." She said as she reached for her. I took the bottle out of Haley's mouth and placed it on the table by my bed and carefully handed Haley to Elena. She smiled at me as she took my baby girl. She was about to walk away, but turned back to me.

"I'm sorry, Bella." I looked at her funny. "I really thought we were doing what was best for you, and I can't tell you how bad I feel now, seeing the way Kol looks at you... It's how Stefan looks at me. I would hate anyone who took me away from him and I am so sorry we took you from Kol." She was being genuine and I could tell that she really felt bad for holding me under house arrest. I would forgive her, of course. She and her friends were just trying to keep me and Haley safe.

"It's okay Elena; I understand why you guys did it. You were just trying to protect me. I'm sure I would have done the same thing." I meant that, but then a thought came to me. "How did you know about me anyway? I was always a little confused by that." Elena walked back over to me and sat on the edge of the bed. She smiled at me and looked at Haley, cradled in her arms.

"She really is beautiful, Bella." Oh don't even try changing the subject…

"Yes, she is." I think anyone would agree with us. I looked at her, waiting for her to explain. She looked at me like she might have been afraid to tell the whole story, but I really did want to know. I had only heard bits and pieces about what happened and I wanted to hear the entire story again.

"Well, when you collapsed, when you were with Elijah and Kol, Elijah knew that there was only one doctor he could take you to." She started.

"Meredith." I finished for her.

"Yes, Meredith is a Fell, who is part of the founding families here in Mystic Falls. All the founding families know about vampires, so naturally Meredith knows about them too."

"So, I understand why he (Elijah) had taken me to her, but where did you, Stefan and Damon come into the picture?" I was getting really tired, but I really wanted to know why I was kidnapped and held under house arrest.

"Well, even though Meredith knows about vampires, it doesn't mean she trusts all of them. She gets along well enough with Stefan and she tolerates Damon." She explained to me. "When Elijah and Kol brought you in, she immediately called Alaric, her boyfriend, who is also mine and Jeremy's guardian. When Alaric found out, he called me and then I called Stefan, who in turn told Damon." She looked a little ashamed of herself as she continued her story. "If I had known that Kol and even Elijah were really looking out for your best interest and cared about you… I never would have suggested that we take you away." She had tears in her eyes. "It was my idea that we bring you here. We couldn't leave you in the hospital because of your condition, but we needed somewhere we could keep you away from the Originals." She paused to collect her thoughts.

"You have to understand, until you came into the picture, I had really believed that the Mikealson family were monsters and I couldn't trust that they wouldn't hurt you." She paused for a moment. "Elijah was the only one we had trusted at one point, but he stabbed us in the back multiple times. A-and I know what it's like to lose everyone you love!" She paused to wipe a few tears that had fallen from her eyes. "I don't think I understood what we were doing to you. I didn't even stop to think about how you ended up here in Mystic Falls. I just wanted to get you away from vampires, not even letting through to my think head that you already know about them." She laughed slightly as she said that. Of course I know about vampires, I was impregnated by one.

"I get it, Elena. I really do believe I would have done the exact same thing if roles were reversed. I would have wanted to protect you from the supernatural world too. I forgive you." She smiled at me, just as Haley started fussing and she got up from the bed, with Haley still in her arms.

"I'm just going to go rock her for a few minutes and lay her down in the nursery. If you need anything just holler at one of us, we won't be too far away." I nodded at her and watched as she started leaving the room, but I had something else to say to her.

"Hey Elena," She stopped and turned around. "Can I ask you something else, it's kind of random, but are you going to turn someday?" Her eyes got big and she walked back over to me. I could tell that she was thinking.

"I guess I really haven't thought too much about it. It's not really something I want for myself. I love Stefan, of course, but I don't think I really want to be turned." I nodded my head in understanding.

"I think I understand what you mean, until recently, I wanted more than anything to be turned into a vampire, but that was something I wanted with Edward. I was content, not having a family of my own and just being with him for life… I think I've changed my mind though. Now that I have Haley, I think I want to grow old with her and maybe even have more kids." She smiled warmly at me.

"I want kids too!" She smiled at me. She started walking away again.

"I'm sorry that you have lost so much, Elena." I called to her, but she stopped in the doorway to hear me out. "It's not easy keeping these secrets that you and I both have from our families and friends. Elena, I hope you know that you can talk to me. Believe me, I get it. It's nice having someone to talk to about these things."

"It is nice." She agreed with me. "Thank you Bella! I hope you know that you can talk to me too! We girls need to stick together." I laughed at her and watched as she turned around and walked out the door.

I noticed after she left that it was pretty quiet in the house and I could just barely make out sounds of whispering going on downstairs. I wanted to listen, but the stress from the events of the last couple of weeks has finally caught up with me and I feel like I could sleep for, well forever. So, I closed my eyes and tried to let sleep take over, but I felt a gush of cold air close by me and I thought nothing of it, since it was probably from the window that was still busted and I turned to face the it and gasped when I saw that I wasn't alone in the room anymore.

"Edward." I said timidly. He looked menacing and he was starting to frighten me. I sat up and jumped off the opposite side of the bed. I tried to scream, but he ran over to me and covered up my mouth with one of his hands and picked me up by the throat with his free hand. I tried fighting him, but he was too strong and I was too weak. He had me pinned to the wall, before he started talking.

"I am going to ask you one simple question and if you don't answer correctly... I will end you." Venom sprayed from his mouth, stinging my face wherever it landed. I gulped and tried gasping for air, but he pressed his hand tighter around my throat. "Do you love me?" His face softened for a minute and I looked at him like he was crazy. I saw something flash through his eyes. "Answer the question!" He said as he smashed my head against the wall. It hurt, it really hurt and I started bleeding and could feel as the blood dripping down my shoulders. I don't think it matter what I said to him, he would end up killing me either way. So, I did the only thing I could think of and started kicking the wall behind me. Surely someone would hear me and come to my aide. "Stop that!" He yelled in my face, sending more venom into my face.

Just then the door flew upon and Elijah had Edward by the neck. "Let her go Edward. Let her go or I will kill you." I was still in Edward's hand as he held me as far away from Elijah as he could.

"I will never let her go. She's mine. She's always been mine." He said in the most creepy, possessed voice I have ever heard. Rose came running into the room and stopped when she saw what was going on. She looked terrified and she tried to jump onto Edward's back, but he easily pushed her away. She went flying against the other wall.

I heard someone screaming Rose's name, I just didn't realize the voice was coming from me. Edward took his hand away from my mouth and used it to push Rose.

"Edward, please! Let me go!" I gasped out to him and he snapped his face into my direction, glaring at me. What has happened to him?

"Let her go Edward!" Rose said desperately. "Just put her down. You're scaring her!" She begged.

Elena ran into the room with Haley in her arms. She was crying and I wanted desperately to get to her.

"Get her out of here, Elena!" I said through gasps of air. She didn't hesitate to turn around and run downstairs and out of the house. I felt better knowing that my daughter was out of the house.

"Put Bella down, Edward. I will give you three seconds and then I will kill you." Elijah said with authority in his voice. "Can't you see how much you're scaring her? You're out of control. You're going to hurt her. Put. Her. Down."

"She's not afraid of me! I would never scare her." Without watching what he was doing, he started swinging me around like I was a rag doll. I could feel my life draining away and my lungs for screaming for air. "She loves me! Me! She will always love me." The last thing I heard was several voices screaming as Edward accidently swung me to hard and snapped my neck.

(A/N I was going to end the chapter here, but I didn't want anyone sending me comments about another cliffhanger! Lol! I even received threats for a couple of the last chapters! Playful threats of couse!)

* * *

KPOV  
Well, hunting animals was a lot more fun than I expected it to be. It was quite a rush. I found myself enjoying that part of it, but the blood was another thing. It was awful! I hated it, but I would get used to it. I'm sure of it. It could be worse; at least I can still enjoy the taste of human food. Jasper said that his kind hate human food and can barely stand the smell of it! He even said that is tastes far worse than animal blood. I shudder at the thought. Worse than animal blood? I couldn't imagine something, more awful than these bunnies. I chuckled to myself. I can't believe I have turned into a bunny killer. My phone rang in my pocket and I saw Elijah's name on the screen.

"Hello brother! Checking up on me already?" I chuckled into the phone.

"You need to get back to the house, right now." He said in a deadly calm voice. I felt the blood draining from my face and hear the line click. I looked up to see Jasper, Emmett and Stefan looking at me. They of course heard what Elijah said. Fearing for the worse, the four of us took off towards Elena' house.

Elijah was waiting on the patio as we ran up to the house. I could smell something sickly sweet burning and looked up to see smoke filling the air from behind the house.

"What's going on?" I asked him as I walked up the stairs to meet my brother.

"Edward." I heard Jasper whisper, he and Emmett ran past us, through the house and out the back door. I looked at Elijah with fear in my eyes and turned to follow after them.

I ran out into the backyard to see a metal trashcan ablaze. Jasper was comforting his bawling wife and Emmett was on his knees staring into the flame. Rose was next to him, standing with her arms folded tightly across her chest. She wore a hard look on her face. I looked into the flames and could barely make out the shape of a body burning. I paled and turned to my brother.

"You will understand, when you go up to see Bella." He looked at me as he spoke. "I'm sorry." I didn't know what he meant by sorry, but I tore off into the house and ran up to Bella's room. Bella appeared to peacefully sleeping on the bed, but Caroline was there holding Bella's hand. She had tears in her eyes and she turned to face me.

"She's in transition, Kol. I don't know what happened. Elijah called me and told me to come." Transition? I felt my heart sink.

"No! No, she didn't want this. She didn't want to be a monster like us. She's supposed to grow old and have more babies and live a long fulfilled life." I cried as I held on to Bella's hand. It wasn't fair! Why do so many bad things happen to this beautiful girl? I felt Caroline get up and leave the room, closing the door behind her.

I sat in the chair that Caroline had just been sitting in. I failed her. I shouldn't have left her alone! What happened? Why is she turning? Why is Edward dead?

"Kol." I jumped slightly at the sound of Elijah's voice. "Let me explain what happened. It will still be a while before she wakes up." I nodded at him and got up from the seat and turned to face my brother.

"It was just a little while after you had left, everything was fine! Elena had Haley downstairs and was rocking her. Rose and I were catching up. We had no idea that Edward had come back. He must have come in through the window." He nodded his head to the broken window behind me, he looked grim as he spoke to me. "I heard banging on the wall and was up here in a second, but I wasn't quick enough. Edward was holding Bella up by her throat and he had her pinned to the wall." He pointed at the wall across from me and I could see blood on it, I ran over to it and touched the still wet blood. I felt my own blood boil as I realized it was Bella's blood on the wall. "I went and grabbed Edward by his neck and begged him to let Bella go. He wasn't in his right self. He was menacing and possessive. He wasn't watching what he was doing. He snapped her neck." I felt my stomach lurch at the thought of him killing my Bella. I fell, slowly to my knees. He killed her. Edward killed my sweet Bella.

"Rose ripped his head off, before I could even do anything. I let her handle him as I tended to Bella. I thought she was dead, until I smelled not only her blood, but your blood as well. You gave her your blood earlier today, didn't you?" I nodded my head at him. "You should be proud, little brother; you saved her life not only once, but twice today." He patted me lightly one the back.

"Well, I don't feel proud brother." I spun around to face him. "I feel like a monster! A hideous monster." I know I was getting worked up and that the others were filing into the room. "I feel sick and angry, maybe mother was right. Maybe we should have been destroyed. Look at all the damage that we have caused." I said angrily as gestured with my hand to Bella. "Think of all the things we have done, just to Elena's family." I was in Elijah's face as I spit out everything I needed to say. "Elena has been tortured by us, kidnapped and threatened by us. She lost her birth parents and her aunt Jenna because of us, Bonnie's mom was turned because of us, Alaric is losing his mind because of us!" I paused as tears spilled down my face. "And Bella is been turned against her will, because of me." It was almost too much too bear and I turned away from all the gaping faces.

"You're right brother, you're right." Elijah said calmly to me. I looked up in my brother's tear filled eyes. "Our family has caused so much pain." A small sob escaped from him, it was a sound I haven't heard from my brother in years. "But we can change. We will change." He said as he grabbed ahold of my shoulders. "We'll do it together, Kol. We won't be the monsters that we've become." I believed him. We would change. We would no longer be the monsters that so many of come to fear over the years. We would be different. I would be different. I owe it to Bella to be a better man. I hate myself for this THING that I have become and I pray the Bella will give me a chance to make it up to her. Even if it takes the rest of my existence, I will never stop trying to make up for the appalling things that I have done. I would do it for her, because I am so irrevocably in love with her.

* * *

I got a little teary eyed as I wrote that last paragraph! *wipes tears away* I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please please please review! Reviews are as essential as the air we breathe! ;-)


	9. Chapter 9

Hey yall! I am sooo sorry I took so long to update! I was sick last week and still not feeling well! I tried to update all of my stories on Friday, but I read the updates before I went to post them and they were AWFUL! lol! I wrote most of them when I was drugged up on cold medicine... it was pretty ugly! Harry Potter had a random appearance in this story and then Kol made an appearance in my Harry Potter/Twilight crossover story! It was almost comical! I don't know what I was thinking! I was able to salvage most of this chapter! I hope you guys like it! It's going to be different than the other chapters, with lots of different POVs. I just wanted everyone to kind of see what's going on in the character's heads! It might be a bit scrambled and I hope you don't mind! A lot of the thoughts are actually setting up things for the upcoming chapters! There isn't much Kol/Bella interaction in this chapter, but I promise the next chapter is going to be focused on them!

Please review!

Disclaimer-

All Twilight Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and all The Vampire Diaries Characters belong to L.J. Smith

* * *

Previously on Hearts Made of Ice

"Well, I don't feel proud brother." I spun around to face him. "I feel like a monster! A hideous monster." I know I was getting worked up and that the others were filing into the room. "I feel sick and angry, maybe mother was right. Maybe we should have been destroyed. Look at all the damage that we have caused." I said angrily as gestured with my hand to Bella. "Think of all the things we have done, just to Elena's family." I was in Elijah's face as I spit out everything I needed to say. "Elena has been tortured by us, kidnapped and threatened by us. She lost her birth parents and her aunt Jenna because of us, Bonnie's mom was turned because of us, and Alaric is losing his mind because of us!" I paused as tears spilled down my face. "And Bella is been turned against her will, because of me." It was almost too much too bear and I turned away from all the gaping faces.

"You're right brother, you're right." Elijah said calmly to me. I looked up in my brother's tear filled eyes. "Our family has caused so much pain." A small sob escaped from him, it was a sound I haven't heard from my brother in years. "But we can change. We will change." He said as he grabbed ahold of my shoulders. "We'll do it together, Kol. We won't be the monsters that we've become." I believed him. We would change. We would no longer be the monsters that so many of come to fear over the years. We would be different. I would be different. I owe it to Bella to be a better man. I hate myself for this THING that I have become and I pray the Bella will give me a chance to make it up to her. Even if it takes the rest of my existence, I will never stop trying to make up for the appalling things that I have done. I would do it for her, because I am so irrevocably in love with her.

* * *

APOV

_He's dead. Oh my gosh! Edward is really dead! It's my fault! You don't understand. This really is my entire fault. I should have seen all of this happening! What's going on with my visions? I'm only seeing things as they're happening now. First with Bella and Kol kissing and now Edward killing Bella, then getting killed himself. I don't know what's going on with me. Is it because of the selfish things I've done? Is the universe trying to tell me something?_

_I know that even without my visions, I still could have prevented Bella and Edward from being killed. It was me. I kept pushing Edward's buttons, feeding him lies about Bella and Kol. He was furious and I kept showing him fake visions of the two of them together. Them kissing, Kol proposing, them getting married, having more children that looked like Kol. I made it all up! It was a lie! I just wanted Edward to get over her._

_I was jealous. That's right, I'm jealous of the stupid human girl. I love Edward. I have loved him for years. He should have been with me. Not Bella. She's so plain and boring. Edward would have been so much happier with me. We were going to end up together. I saw it. It would have been years from now, but it was ME he was supposed to be with, not her. After I saw how upset he was when Bella and Rose took off the first time. He was so upset and hurt and I just kept telling him to get over her. That everything would work out. It ended up making him even more upset. I had to do something. He was going to go after her and try winning her back. I couldn't have that! Not again. I was not going to lose my mate to her again._

_Maybe, maybe if I had just told him about the visions of him and me together... maybe he would still be alive. He didn't know I loved him and now he'll never know. What have I done? Oh my gosh Jasper. I'm going to lose Jasper now too. I hate myself! I HATE myself._

JPOV

_There are extreme emotions emitting from my wife. Why is she feeling remorse? Hate? Lust? Is she hiding something from me? I wonder as I watch her pacing around in the kitchen in the Gilbert's house. I know that she and Edward were close, but this is a little ridiculous. She keeps stopping and looking out the window, gazing at the trashcan in the middle of the lawn. I can't help but wonder if something was going on with them. She wouldn't cheat on me right? Alice isn't that kind of person, but she really has been acting funny lately._

I followed her line of vision and looked out at the trashcan. It was barely smoldering now. _Edward was gone and there isn't anything we could do now. He was gone before we even got back to the house. I heard what happened from Rose. I'm proud of her. That couldn't have been easy killing her brother. I just kind of wish I could have been the one to destroy Edward_. Alice's face snapped over to me, like she had heard what I said. She glared at me and then looked back outside.

_Why do I keep feeling her push love towards the ashes? Did Alice love Edward? Because that's what I'm getting from her right now. This love certainly isn't for me. There was something going on between my wife and my brother!_

_I feel sick._

RPOV

_I don't know what came over me. I haven't felt that kind of blinding rage, since I killed Royce and his so-called friends. I don't even remember killing Edward. It happened so fast and the next thing I know I'm staring into a trashcan and watching whatever it was go up in flames. I knew what it was from the smell of it, it was Edward. I killed Edward. I tried to finding a hint of remorse in me, but I don't think I will find it. No, I will not regret what I've done. He deserved it, after all the pain he has caused Bella. She can't stand up for herself, she's too selfless. She needed someone to stand up for her. Just like I needed someone to stand up for me, when Royce abused me, and left me to die alone in the alley way. There may not have been anyone to save me from Royce, but I could be there for Bella. I will always be there to stand up for her. For that, I will be proud of myself._

I feel at peace with myself and go to sit down in a chair in the living room. Emmett followed me in there and sat down in a seat across from me. _I can't tell what he's thinking. Maybe I don't want to know what's going on in that head of his. I hope Emmett can forgive me for killing Edward. This is the first time he has really looked at me, since he got back from the hunt and saw what I've done. I think he understands why I did it, but I'm not so sure he can forgive me for this though. I will forever be known as the one who destroyed his brother. This might be the end of the line for us. He was already upset with me for going to Elijah behind his back and now I've killed his brother. Maybe if I felt guilty for what I had done, things would be different, but I don't and I won't. Edward needed to pay for the things that he's done._

EmmetPOV

_I can barely look at her. It hurts to see her sitting there, with a smug look on her face. Is she proud of herself? Is she proud that she killed Edward? Why did she kill him? Couldn't she have waited for me to come back to them? I would have knocked some since into him. He didn't need to die. This could have been prevented. Now we have Bella transitioning into a vampire and Edward is dead. I don't even know what happened. Why didn't she wait for me? He's gone now and there is nothing I can do about it._

E_sme! What will Esme think? What will Carlisle do? Do they even know what happened? Esme is going to be so heartbroken when she finds out. Edward was her first 'son.' This is going to break her. What will Bella think? Is she going to be heartbroken too or is she too busy dreaming about her new life with Kol and his freakin' older brother, Elijah?_

_Elijah. Just thinking his name makes my blood boil. This is his entire fault. If he wasn't so d*mn in love with my wife, she never would have gone to him. Bella would still be in love with Edward and living in Forks, Carlisle would have gotten the thing out of her and everything would be back to normal. I blame HIM, for all of this. He should have just stayed away._

I got up, frustrated and walked away from Rosalie.

ElijahPOV

_I sat with Kol for a while, before I left to come downstairs. His words hit me hard. We are monsters and I hate the person I've become. I meant what I said to Kol. We will change; we will be better, more humane. Bella changed something in me to. I saw how she was willing to give up everything for her child. Including losing everything and everyone she loved, as long as her baby was safe. I admire that about her. She's so selfless and loving; I hope I can be half the person she is._

I walked downstairs and into the kitchen. Thinking about the events that took place tonight… _I'm not entirely sure what happened with Edward. I keep playing the scene over and over in my head. Something wasn't right about the way he was talking. The little I've heard about him from Rose and Bella, he sounded like an a-, but this didn't seem like him. I know he was furious when he arrived in Mystic Falls, but this was different. I can't quite put my finger on it, but something was definitely off._

_I fear he would have killed Bella, whether we were there to interfere or not. I get a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach that Esther had something to do with his behavior. She hasn't been around since she tried killing my brothers, sister and I. I've been waiting for her to make her next move... I think mother wanted Bella dead, but why? Why would she want Bella gone? Has she not seen the way Kol looks at her? Why would she take that from her son? Kol has never experienced love. Surely even mother, as evil as she is, not want to keep love from her son. She goes on and on about how WE are the monsters, but I'm starting to think that she's the true monster._

EstherPOV

_I knew Elijah would be the one to figure out that I had something to do with Edward's behavior. Bella had to die, she's one of many who will have to die, but she's the key to breaking my children of their monstrous ways. There are things that they may not understand now, but in the end, all will make sense. My sons and daughter have to change for good, or else I will have no choice but to destroy them and every other vampire out there. Kol needed to change most of all. He had the least humanity out of my children. Even Klaus has some humanity in him, for he has feelings with Caroline. At least for now he does..._

* * *

KlausPOV

I had just finished showing Carlisle and Esme around Mystic Falls and telling them of my many journeys and my failed attempts of breaking the curse that was on me. Carlisle obviously didn't approve of me being a hybrid and threatened to alert the Volturi. Stupid cold one, doesn't he realize that I created the Volturi? They won't harm me, even if they wanted to. I'm still older and stronger than the three of them combined. I was about to tell him off, but my phone rang.

"What Kol?" He was sobbing like a little girl and I couldn't understand what he was saying. "Calm down brother, I can't understand you." He calmed himself down and tried speaking slower. "What do you mean, 'Bella's turning'?" He spoke some more and I got annoyed as he continued to sob. "Where's Elijah? Give the phone to Elijah." It took a moment, but then I heard Elijah's voice on the phone.

"Bella's was killed by Edward and Rose killed Edward. Kol's blood was still in Bella's system, so she's turning. Edward's gone though." I looked up into the eyes of Carlisle and Esme who had heard every word Elijah spoke to me. I nodded to them and they bolted towards my doppelganger's house.

"The Cullen's are on their way." I said and then hung up my phone and placed it in my pocket. I heard someone call my name and turned around to see that it was Caroline.

"What happened?" I asked her as I went to her side. She looked up at me and her eyes looked empty. She had been crying, but that's not what surprised me though, it was the look in her eyes. The spark that was normally there, even when she's mad at me, was gone. What had happened to her?

"Vampires. We shouldn't exist. We only cause bad things to happen to good people." She turned and walked away from me, before I could say anything. I was shocked by the words she spoke. Why was everyone so obsessed over this human girl? Well I guess she won't be human for much longer, but I don't get it. I understand she might mean something to Kol, but why is everyone bending over backwards for her. It's like the Salvatore's and Elena all over again. I don't understand why people get so mushy over these pathetic human girls.

Well, I better go see what kind of damage has been done, I will go find Caroline later.

* * *

So, how'd I do? I really am nervous about what you guys might think. I felt the need to show more than one pov in this chapter. What did you think about Esther manipulating Edward's emotions? Well, please review friends! I would really like to read your thoughts on this chapter! I promise next chapter will be all Bella and Kol! Take heart! ;)


	10. Chapter 10

Hey friends! I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! I'm still sick and I have been in and out of doctor's appointments. I'm sorry if this update is awful! I didn't want you guys to have to wait another week for an update! Please review and let me know what you think! Even if you think it is terrible! Lol!

Disclaimer-

All Twilight Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and all The Vampire Diaries Characters belong to L.J. Smith

* * *

KolPOV

I was upstairs holding on the Bella's hand, watching her as she slept peacefully, waiting and hoping she'd wake up soon. I heard the front door open, followed by a loud shrieking scream. It startled me, so I went downstairs to check out what was going on.

"Where is he?" Came a sobbing female voice. "Where's my boy? Where's my son?" She cried and I stopped on the stairs to listen.

"Jasper, Rosalie," came from a calm male voice. "Where's Edward's remains." It had to of been the doctor. I heard Jasper tell him 'In the backyard,' and they all took off into the yard. I came downstairs just as Klaus came in through the front door. He looked like he was about to say something, but an incredible another loud shrieking cry, cut us off. I knew Mrs. Cullen would be upset, but I didn't expect her to freak out like this. Edward was an obsessive idiot. I am personally glad he's gone.

Suddenly the back door flew open and an enraged Mrs. Cullen came running at me, tackling me to the ground before I even had the time to defend myself.

"It's your fault!" She screamed in my face. "My son's blood is on your hands!" She was trying to get hands around my neck, but Elijah had her off of me in a second.

"Don't ever touch my brother again, Cullen. I won't hesitate to end you!" Elijah defended me as he held her by her throat.

"Let go of my mom!" Emmett cried as he tackled Elijah to the ground. I have a feeling he'd been waiting for an opportunity to do this. Mrs. Cullen fell to the ground and was rubbing her ankle. That was just the start of it, all of a sudden, everyone was fighting each other. Klaus threw Emmett across the room, to get him off Elijah, crashing into the kitchen counter. He turned in time to see Dr. Cullen running at him, but Jasper came running in and knocked the Dr. out of the way. Jasper and the Dr. started fighting. Emmett and Elijah were fighting. Rosalie and the small pixie vampire were fighting. It was Cullen vs. Cullen and then my two brothers were thrown into the mix. Windows were being smashed; lamps were flying across the room, feathers from pillows were floating everywhere.

I saw the front door open and the sheriff and Elena, who had Haley with her came in.

"Get out!" I called to them, but they just stood there watching everyone try to kill each other. "GET OUT! Run!" I said as I ran over and pushed them out the door. "Keep Haley safe, Elena!" Jeremy appeared on the stairs looking frightened. I heard him and whipped around to face him. "Upstairs! NOW!" I startled him, but he turned and ran back up stairs. I ran into the living room and tried pulling Emmett and Elijah apart. I ended up getting thrown into a wall. I tried calling to everyone to stop, but it wasn't working. I stood up from where I had fallen, watching the pure chaos before my eyes, having no idea what to do. The house was going to come down, if they didn't stop. I started getting fearful. I had never seen I fight like this.

But then I heard a voice of an angel cry out.

"STOP! STOP! What are you doing?" Her voice was like a soft chiming bell. It may have been soft, but it was loud enough to silence everyone. We all stopped what we were doing and stared up at her, she came, gracefully running down the stairs. Jasper still had a hold around the doctor's neck.

"Jasper! What are you doing?" She asked as she pushed Jasper away and helped the doctor to his feet. "You know better than to start a war. Don't be that person again." She said with venom in her voice, but watched as Jasper's face fell, filling with the room with guilt. Her face softened and she walked over to him and touched his cheek. "You're better than that." Her voice was full of love as she looked at her brother. All he could do was look at her; his words had vanished along with his fight.

I watched as the angel walked swiftly over to Rosalie and the pixie, who were still trying to pull each other's hair out. "You two are sisters!" She scolded them as she pulled them apart and pushed past them and walked over to Emmett and Elijah. "Since when do you fight with such hate, Emmett." Just like Jasper, his face fell and he hung his head in shame. Elijah would have won the fight between the two of them, but that didn't mean he couldn't get hurt, he had blood dripping down his face from a wound above his eyebrow. I saw her run past me and into the kitchen, pulling out the first towel she could find.

"And you two!" She said as she looked at Klaus and I. "Why didn't you stop this?" She made Elijah sit down on a barstool chair and pressed the towel to his cut. "Klaus, aren't you stronger than everyone in this room?" She accused him, but her attention was on Elijah.

"Sorry love, but I couldn't pass up such an endearing fight." She glared at Klaus. She had Elijah hold the towel while she turned around and faced everyone.

"I can't believe you guys. Why are you fighting? What's burning in the backyard?" She asked as she turned around to run out the backyard, but stopped when she opened the door. She had ripped the handle and part of the frame off the door. She stared at the metal and wood that was in her hand. "What? How'd that happen?" She turned around and looked towards me. I realized that she had no recollection about what happened just a few hours prior to this. She didn't know Edward was dead, she didn't know that he killed her, and that she was now turning into a vampire.

"Bella," I started, but I was at a loss for words.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?" She looked around and I could hear the desperation rising in her voice. I saw Jasper walk over to her.

"You don't remember what happened?" He asked her as he calmly approached her.

"No," She said as she closed her eyes and shook her head, trying to force herself to remember. Jasper touched her arm, causing her to open her eyes and look at him. Her eyes got really big and became filled with concern.

"What? What is it?" He asked probably feeling the emotions she was emitting.

"Your eye." She said softly as she touched the jagged scar above his right eye. "Why didn't I ever notice the scar before?" She asked him. Jasper half turned and looked at me, realizing that she had no idea she was turning.

"Bella." I said to her as I walked over. "Bella, you're transitioning into a vampire." I saw her eyes widen and she looked upset. "I-I'm so sorry. It happened when we went for the hunt. We didn't know that Edward had come back." She cut me off.

"Edward? He came back? Why isn't he here now?" She asked me. She really didn't remember.

"Bella, Edward is the one who killed you." Her heart skipped a beat and she stood there frozen.

"He killed me?" She asked as tears filled her eyes.

"It was an accident, Bella." Rosalie spoke for the first time. "Something came over him and he just snapped. I don't think he meant to hurt you." She said as she stood in front of Bella.

"Where is he?" She spoke with venom in her voice.

I gulped before I spoke, and the realization filled her eyes and she flipped around to look into the backyard. That was now being filled with light from the morning sunrise. She stopped breathing and just stared at the trashcan, knowing exactly what was burning. She tried walking out into the sunlight, but I pulled her back.

"You can't walk into sunlight, Bella." But she shoved me back with such force that I hit the wall. "Stop her!" I shouted at Rosalie, but Bella pushed Rosalie out of the way and when Jasper tried stopping her she threw him over her head like he weighed nothing. She ran into the backyard and I waited for her to scream in pain, but I heard nothing. She ran over to the trashcan and fell to her knees in front of it. I was relieved that she was okay, but confused as to why she wasn't burning in the sunlight. I looked at Klaus and he looked as confused as me.

"Why isn't she burning?" He asked to no one in particular.

"Why does she have that kind of strength?" I asked him. I saw Jasper stand up, his eyes locked on Bella. He looked surprised and confused as he walked to the back door.

"This can't be." He started

"What can't be?" I asked him and he turned to face me, his face full of concern and confusing.

"Did Edward bite her?" He asked as anger flashed through his eyes. I felt my stomach drop.

"No, he didn't bite her. She would have been writhing in pain." Rosalie spoke as she walked over to Jasper and she gasped in surprise.

"What's going on?" I asked them desperately.

"I think she's one of us." Jasper said, barely whispering. The blood in my face drained.

"No, no. There's no way. She had my blood in her system." I said defending myself. She couldn't be one of them. It's not possible.

"She has the strength of a new born." Jasper said as he looked at me. "And look at her. Look at her skin. Your kind doesn't glitter like that in the sun." He said as he pointed to her. He was right. She looked like one of them. I felt myself sinking to the ground.

"How is this possible?" The vamp doctor walked over to us and looked out the back door.

"I have a theory, but I would have to examine her." He stopped and turned to face me. "Now isn't the time though. She needs you." He reached a hand out to me and helped me to my feet. I walked past the doctor, Rosalie and Jasper and out into the backyard.

I stopped before I reached her and studied her face. She was in shock, but she wasn't crying. I slowly crouched down next to her and put a timid arm around her. I wasn't sure what she might do and I was afraid I might push her over the edge. She surprised me when she leaned into me and placed her head on my shoulder, allowing me to comfort her.

We sat together quietly for a few minutes and then Jasper came out and sat on the other side of Bella and he touched her shoulder gently.

"Your emotions are all over the place. Care to share what's going on in that head of yours?" Jasper asked her quietly.

She thought about her answer for a few moments and then looked over at him. "I feel... relieved." She seemed embarrassed to admit this. I swear she started blushing. She laughed without humor. "I feel, strangely at peace. Like a massive weight has been lifted off my shoulders. I feel guilt like I have never felt before. I should be upset about what's happened to him. I think I'm glad he's gone." She was afraid to look at either of us. I didn't need Jasper's gift to see how upset she was at this moment. "I'm also very confused about what happened. I don't understand why I can't remember any of it." I saw a few tears slip from her eyes, roll down her face and absorb into the grass by her feet.

"Bella, it's okay." I said quietly to her. I gently touched her cheek, hating that she was feeling so many things at once. "We're here for you and we won't judge or think any less of you." She swatted my hand away and stood up and started pacing.

"Why can't I remember anything? Why am I a disco ball?" She said as she examined her skin. She looked up suddenly, meeting my gaze. "I think I'm thirsty." She said as she rubbed her throat. She looked like she was panicking. Jasper rushed over to her side and put a protective arm around her. I think he feared that at any moment, she might go on a killing spree. She smiled at her brother. "I'm okay, Jasper. I feel strangely in control." He didn't look convinced and held on to her.

"She's going to have to drink from a human." Both her and Jasper's eyes snapped over to me. "If she's one of us, she has to drink from a human to complete the transition." I explained to them.

"But if she's one of us, an animal would do." Jasper argued back.

"Wait, wait, wait! What do you mean 'if she's one of us' business? Aren't I like you Kol?" Her eyes were pleading with me to say yes… but I couldn't. I didn't know if she was one of us. I looked to Jasper for help.

"Bells," he started as he captured her attention. "You might be one of us." Her eyes widened as she let his words sink into her mind.

"One of you? How?" Her eyes were searching his for an answer, but then she turned to me. "Why am I not like you?"

* * *

Thank you guys for being soooo patient with me. I'm sorry for any mistakes in this chapter! I really hope the doctor's will find out what's going on with me. It's been tough, I've been really wanting to write, but I have been so tired and filled with a lot of pain. Please review! I know that would make me feel SO much better! ;-)


	11. Chapter 11

Hey friends! I'm so sorry again for not updating sooner! I haven't heard from any of my pre-readers in a while! I figure everyone's on summer vacation! So, I'm sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Please read and review! I love love love reading them! If you do see any big mistakes, would you let me know! I would totally appreciate it!

I want to give a shout-out to all who reviewed my last chapter! Sushilover22, Bookfreak25, Vampires444, teamrosalie21137, Dj, A, Kyella0203, belerlie4055, winxgirl1997, nixieelmentra, lorelie candice black, dark-supernatrual-angel! You guys are amazing! I will try to PM all of you, but incase I'm not able to… I just want you all to know how much I appreciate you guys! *sending lots of love to y'all!*

**Forgot to mention I'm doing chapter 10, but in Bella's Point of View! I thought it would be nice for everyone to see what was going on in Bella's mind when she first wakes up!

Disclaimer-

All Twilight Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and all The Vampire Diaries Characters belong to L.J. Smith

* * *

BPOV

_I feel strange._ I think to myself, as I lie, well, wherever I am. I want to open my eyes, but I feel at peace, for the first time in ages. _Why wasn't I at peace before? Why does it feel like I've been asleep for weeks?_

I finally open my eyes, slowly as they absorb the light in the room. I'm looking up at the ceiling and I can see every crack and cranny in it. I can see that there used to be a 'popcorn' ceiling, but had been shaved off. I can see that the fan, that's above me, is covered in a thick layer of dust. I can see in the far corner, just a tiny trace of yellow paint, hiding beneath the current green walls.

And I can hear... everything. I can hear a little boy, all the way down the street bouncing a small rubber ball. Someone using a lawn mower, a few streets over. A lady singing in her shower at the house next door_. It's strange. I've never been able to see and hear like this. Did something happen?_ I slowly sit up and put my feet on the floor. I can feel the coolness of the hardwood floors as they make contact with the balls of my feet.

So, I'm in some sort of office. There's a bookcase lining one wall and a desk, piled with papers, pens, organizers. _Where am I?_ I look around the room before and see a window that had been busted out. I hop over to it and touch one of the jagged edges. I cut my finger and I watch as a tiny stream of blood starts spilling out...

And then it all came back to me. Like a tidal wave of memories. Forks, The Cullen's, Edward, Mystical Falls, Haley... Kol. And then I hear arguing and something being smashed downstairs. _What in the world?_

I walk out of the office/bedroom and walk out into the hallway. I could hear everyone fighting._ Emmett is fighting Elijah, Jasper and Carlisle are fighting?_ I quickly rush down the stairs and swiftly survey the scene in front of me.

"Stop! Stop! What are you doing?" I said horrified at seeing a room full of vampires attacking each other. I immediately ran over to Jasper and Carlisle. "Jasper! What are you doing?" I said sharply as I looked at him and then pushed him off of Carlisle and then helped Carlisle to his feet. "You know better than to start a war. Don't be that person again." I saw his face crumble and he pushed guilt out to me. I walked over and pressed my hand to his cheek. "You're better than that." I love my brother and I didn't mean to be harsh with him. I looked into his eyes until I saw a small grin play on his lips. I heard more fighting and looked over to see Rosalie and Alice fighting each other... still.

I ran over and ripped them apart. "You two are sisters!" I said as I looked back and forth between the two of them and then pushed past them and walked over to Elijah and Emmett. They were both eyeing me. I locked eyes with Emmett. "Since when do you fight with such hate, Emmett?" His face fell and hung his head in shame. I smelt it before I saw it, blood, it was running down Elijah's face. I quickly ran to the kitchen and grabbed the first towel I could find and ran back to Elijah.

"And you two." I said looking at Kol and Klaus. Klaus looked indifferent, but Kol looked a little guilty. "Why didn't you stop this?" I said as I helped Elijah sit on a barstool chair and pressed the towel to his cut. He winced a little, but the cut wasn't deep. I could see it healing already. "Klaus, aren't you stronger than everyone in this room?" Raising my eyebrow at him, as a challenge. I know of his ego and I know he thinks he's the most amazing person ever... created.

"Sorry love, but I couldn't pass up such an endearing fight." I glared at him and took Elijah's hand and placed it on the towel. I was furious at everyone in the house.

"I can't believe you guys. Why are you fighting? What's burning in the backyard?" I said suddenly seeing a pale pillar of smoke rising up into the sky. I started running for the backyard, but stopped when I went to open the back door. I had ripped the handle and part of the frame right off the door. It completely shocked me "What? How'd that happen?"

I turned around to face the people behind me. My eyes stopping when they reached Kol. I realized that I had no recollection about what happened after Haley was born. I just remember lying in that bed, and talking to Elena as she walked out of the room, with Haley in her arms.

"Bella," Kol started, but he seemed at a loss for words.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?" I looked around at the faces that were walking closer to me. Jasper walked over to me, cautiously with his hands out like he was waiting for me to attack him.

"You don't remember what happened?" He asked me as he stepped closer to me.

"No," I said as I closed my eyes and shook my head, trying to force myself to remember what happened after Elena left. I can feel it in my heart that something big happened. Jasper reached over and touched my arm lightly, causing me to open my eyes in shock and I looked at him and gasped softly. It was like I was seeing Jasper for the first time.

"What? What is it?" He asked probably feeling the emotions I was emitting.

"Your eye." I said softly as I reached over to touch the jagged scar above his right eye. "Why didn't I ever notice this scar before?" I asked him. Jasper half turned and looked over at Kol. They both keep giving me these weird little looks. It's like they can't figure out why I don't know what's going on.

"Bella." Kol said to me as he walked over. "Bella, you're transitioning into a vampire." I felt my breathing hitch in my throat and realized I didn't need to breathe anymore. "I-I'm so sorry. It happened when we went for the hunt. We didn't know that Edward had come back." I cut him off.

"Edward? He came back? Why isn't he here now?" I asked him, almost afraid to hear his answer. What am I missing? Why can't I remember what happened? I couldn't have been more than a few hours ago.

"Bella, Edward is the one who killed you." I felt my heart skip a beat and I stood there frozen. _Edward killed me? What made him kill me?_

"He killed me?" I asked out loud, as tears filled my eyes. I already knew what the answer would be, but I wanted to hear it anyway.

"It was an accident, Bella." Rosalie spoke for the first time. "Something came over him and he just snapped. I don't think he meant to hurt you." She said as she stood in front of me. I could tell she was keeping something else from me. _What is she hiding? What are they all hiding from me?_ There's more.

"Where is he?" I spoke with venom lacing my tone.

I saw Kol's adam's apple bobbing as he gulped before he spoke, and the realization filled me and I felt myself snap. I flipped around to look into the backyard. That was now being filled with light from the morning sunrise. I stopped my unnecessary breathing again and just stared at the trashcan, knowing exactly what was burning. I tried walking out into the yard, but Kol pulled me back, I tried fighting him.

"You can't walk into sunlight, Bella." He said as I shoved him back with such force that he flew back and hit the wall. I turned around, determined to get out there. "Stop her!" He shouted at Rosalie, but I easily pushed Rosalie out of my way and when Jasper was in front of me and attempted to wrap his arms around me, but I grabbed one of his arms and threw him, with all my might over my shoulders. I ran into the backyard and went straight for the trashcan, I slowly fell to my knees and I saw nothing but ashes at the bottom of the trashcan, still glowing a sickening shade of red. I could hear voices inside the house talking about me.

"Why isn't she burning?" Klaus asked.

"Why does she have that kind of strength?" Kol asked instead of answering his question. I saw Jasper walk to the door way and look out at me, our eyes met briefly.

"This can't be." He started, but I once again, had no clue what he's talking about.

"What can't be?" Kol asked him as he walked up behind Jasper.

"Did Edward bite her?" Jasper asked. Bite me? I looked over my arms quickly, but I still only had the one scar James left on my wrist. I don't think I was bitten.

"No, he didn't bite her. She would have been writhing in pain." Rosalie spoke as she walked over to Jasper and she gasped in surprise.

"What's going on?" Kol asked them desperately.

"I think she's one of us." Jasper said, and I looked down at my skin again as the sunlight hit it.

"No, no. There's no way. She had my blood in her system." Kol said. Exactly what I was thinking. _How could I be a cold one?_ If Edward didn't bit me and I had Kol's blood in my system...

"She has the strength of a new born." Jasper said as he looked over at Kol. "And look at her. Look at her skin. Your kind doesn't glitter like that in the sun." He said as he pointed to me. I suddenly felt self-conscious and watched helpless a Kol slid past everyone, and he slid down on the steps off the back porch.

"How is this possible?" Kol asked to no one in particular. I saw Carlisle step outside, past Jasper and Kol.

"I have a theory, but I would have to examine her." Heck no! He's going nowhere near me. I thought as I felt tears threatening to spill. "Now isn't the time though. She needs you." He reached down and helped Kol to his feet. Rosalie and Jasper pushed past Carlisle and Kol and ran over to me.

Kol followed and stopped before he reached me and studied my face. He crouched down next to me and put an arm around my shoulders. His touch felt nice and leaned into him and he wrapped his other around me. Jasper and Rosalie stood by just watching us cautiously.

We sat together quietly for a few minutes and then Jasper came over and sat on the other side of me placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Your emotions are all over the place. Care to share what's going on in that head of yours?" Jasper asked me.

I thought about his question for a minute. How do I really feel? Edward's... gone. I smiled just a little bit and looked at Jasper. "I feel... relieved." I felt a little embarrassed to be admitting that and I felt my cheeks flame and then I started laughing without humor. They must think I'm crazy. "I feel, strangely at peace. Like a massive weight has been lifted off my shoulders. I feel guilt like I have never felt before though. I should be upset about what's happened to him. I think I'm glad he's gone." I must have sounded cold-hearted and I was a little afraid to look at Jasper and Kol. What would they think of me? "I'm also very confused about what happened. I don't understand why I can't remember any of it." Those tears that had been threatening finally spilled over and started rolling down my cheeks and bouncing to the grass below.

"Bella, it's okay." Kol said quietly to me. He gently touched my cheek. "We're here for you and we won't judge or think any less of you." I swatted his hand away and stood up and started pacing around.

"Why can't I remember anything? Why am I a disco ball?" I said as I looked at my skin, watching the sunlight bounce around at the tiny, clear diamonds that seemed embedded into my skin. I felt a twinge of pain at the back of my throat and I looked up to Kol. "I think I'm thirsty." I said as I tried rubbing the pain out my throat. I felt myself panic a little and Jasper was instantly by my side, placing a protective arm around me. He looked at me like he understood exactly what I needed and I was so grateful for that. I needed Jasper in this moment, as much as I love Kol... Jasper was the one with the most new born experience. I took a shallow breath and tested to see if I had any control at all. I felt okay, just thirsty and I smiled at Jasper. "I'm okay, Jasper. I feel strangely in control." He didn't look very convinced though and held me a little tighter. I wasn't offended by how he was acting he wasn't just doing this for the safety of the humans, but for me as well. He knows I would HATE myself if I ever hurt a human.

"She's going to have to drink from a human." My eyes snapped over to Kol. He's got to be kidding me. "If she's one of us, she has to drink from a human to complete the transition." He explained to me. I gulped and looked at Jasper, but his eyes were locked on Kol's.

"But if she's one of us, an animal would do." Jasper argued in my defense.

"Wait, wait, wait! What do you mean 'if she's one of us' business? Aren't I like you Kol?" My eyes were pleading with him. Please say yes, Kol. I need you to say yes. His eyes darted to Jasper's, pleading for help.

"Bells," he started as he captured my attention. "You might be one of us." I felt my heart sink and allowed his words to absorb inside my head. I let them bouncy around for a moment.

"One of you? How?" My eyes were searched Jasper's for an answer. When he didn't respond, I turned to Kol. "Why am I not like you?"

* * *

Please! Oh Please! Review! I loooove your reviews sooo much!


	12. Chapter 12

Hello again! I loved my reviews sooo much that I decided to hurry up and update again! You guys are amazing! I'm so glad so many of you are still with me!

I wanted to thank the following people:

BigTimeGleekBTR (thank you for always reviewing), A (I hope you aren't disappointed in this chapter!), Lorelei Candice Black (I think this chapter will answer the question!), winxgirl1997 (I updated! I hope you like it!), NixieElementa (thank you so much for your review! I truly appreciate it!), Kyella0203 (I'm so glad you liked B's pov! And I LOVE your idea of Jacob and Bonnie) , sushilover22 (I love sushi too btw! I've had it three times this week! LOL! Thank you for the review! I hope you like this update!), beverlie4055 (so glad you love it!), teamrosalie21137 (haha yeah! That Klaus has quite the ego!) and Vampires444 (I'm thrilled you liked B's pov!)

And like always… please review! Your thoughts and ideas are wonderful!

* * *

Disclaimer-

All Twilight Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and all The Vampire Diaries Characters belong to L.J. Smith

* * *

Previously

"She's going to have to drink from a human." My eyes snapped over to Kol. He's got to be kidding me. "If she's one of us, she has to drink from a human to complete the transition." He explained to me. I gulped and looked at Jasper, but his eyes were locked on Kol's.

"But if she's one of us, an animal would do." Jasper argued in my defense.

"Wait, wait, wait! What do you mean 'if she's one of us' business? Aren't I like you Kol?" My eyes were pleading with him. Please say yes, Kol. I need you to say yes. His eyes darted to Jasper's, pleading for help.

"Bells," he started as he captured my attention. "You might be one of us." I felt my heart sink and allowed his words to absorb inside my head. I let them bouncy around for a moment.

"One of you? How?" My eyes were searched Jasper's for an answer. When he didn't respond, I turned to Kol. "Why am I not like you?"

* * *

KPOV

She's been sitting outside for hours. It's killing me, I want to go out there and sit with her, but she keeps sending everyone away. I think she's hit rock bottom or pretty close to it. Who could blame her for not wanting to be around anyone right now, especially vampires; it's what got her in this mess to begin with. I hate Edward for what he's done to her, I'm glad he's gone. He's caused so much hurt to that sweet girl.

I push myself closer to the window and watch her as she pulls the blanket she's sitting on, tighter around her. I'm not sure if it's because she's cold or because it's a sense of security. I really hope Bella's going to be okay. She still hasn't gone out to hunt, I'm not sure why though. She refuses to hurt a human and Jasper has insisted that he and I take her out hunting for animal blood. We agreed that we would try that first, but she seemed conflicted about that too. It breaks my heart to see her this way. She won't even see Haley, she's completely terrified that she will hurt her little girl. She asked Elena to keep her away for now.

What am I going to do? Bella's growing weaker by the moment. I can tell by the way she's barely able to keep her head up. She's fading. She needs to feed and now! I felt myself getting more upset and punched the wall out of frustration.

"She has to feed from a human." Said that incredibly annoying pixie vamp. I sure would love gouge her eyes out. Maybe she will be a little less know-it-all and stop 'seeing' things.

"If she goes out to hunt with you and Jasper, she won't make it." She said. "Trust me, I've seen it." Yep, there it is that stupid phrase again. 'I've seen it.' I mimicked to myself. I looked her up and down, trying to decide if I should believe her or not.

"She's telling the truth." Jasper said as he came over to stand by me. Now Jasper was someone I could trust. He's a good man and he loves Bella, he'd never do anything to cause her harm.

"She won't do it though." I said to him, my voice laced with frustration.

"If only there was someone who wouldn't die from blood loss." Said the pixie, Jasper and I scoffed at that. Wait a minute, there is someone!

"Where's Jeremy?" I asked around, looking wildly around the room for him. I listened and could hear music coming from his room and I turned and ran upstairs to find him.

BPOV  
After the initial shock wore off, when I found out about Edward and my transition... I just wanted to be alone. My emotions were causing problems for Jasper and he wanted to help relax me, but I needed to feel everything. I need to sort through my feelings and accept the things that have happened. I know I'm different now, but I don't necessarily feel all that different. I kind of feel like the same old Bella.

I'm not sad that Edward is gone, but I am sad about what we had lost. We did love each other at one point. Edward was my everything. I'm also angry with him too; he wanted to kill my sweet little Haley. And of course he killed me. I guess I can be grateful for a few things. Edward led me to Jasper and Rosalie, who are now becoming the siblings I never had. He helped create Haley with me, and she's my little miracle. And of course, his anger ended up bringing me to find Kol. I never would have met Kol, if it weren't for Edward. Even though it's all a little strange and did cause a lot of hurt... I will be grateful for Edward Cullen.

I do wonder what happened to him. What caused him to snap like that? Klaus thinks he was bewitched and that it had something to do with his mother. What does his mother have against me? What did I do to deserve to die like that? She seems more heartless than her son. Which I thought she wanted to kill her children for being just that… heartless.

This of course brings me to my next frustration. Why am I turning into a 'cold one?' Before I came out here, I did let Carlisle examine me, I figured it would at least stall having to hunt for a little while. His examination was insightful. We learned several things about my, I guess, breed of vampirism. I guess that's the only way to look at it. I have my normal brown eyes, soft skin, strength of a new born (or a very old 'normal' vampire), a heartbeat, controllable bloodlust (at least as far as we can tell), and of course I am a bloody disco ball.

So, it seems like I am a mixture of both kinds of vampires. Carlisle had a theory and it really does make sense. He thinks that when James bit me and even though Edward sucked his venom out of my system, I still might have had a little venom running through my veins. This would explain why my scar on my wrist always felt cooler than the rest of my skin. I think Carlisle was pretty right on with his theory. Now we just have to see if I need human blood or animal blood to complete my transition. Jasper and Kol want me to try hunting animals first and I really would agree to that, but I have a sinking feeling that I do need human blood first. I just don't know if I can go through with that.

What if I can control myself and I kill the human? Gosh! I would never be able to live with myself. What would Haley think of me? Her mother, the murderer? I don't care if it IS part of my nature, it doesn't make it right.

I know I need to decide soon, I feel myself growing weaker. That's another thing that makes me hope I am more like Kol than... James. I shudder at that thought. If I was more like a cold one, I would NOT be able to stop from killing someone. Once I tasted human blood... that would be the end of a human life. Elijah and Kol told me that with their breed of vampire, they don't HAVE to kill. They can control that part of them. That makes me feel a little better, but not by much.

I heard the back door open again and I turned to yell at whoever it was, but I was surprised by the person I saw.

"Jeremy? What are you doing out here?" I asked him as he came over and pulled up a chair, sitting directly across from me.

"I need to talk to you Bella." He started, scooting a little closer to me. "Hear me through, k?" I eyed him suspiciously, but agreed.

"Okay." I said and I watched him sit up a little bit straighter.

"I want you to feed off of me." I immediately jumped out my chair, knocking it over.

"Absolutely not Jeremy! There is no way!" I said as I yelled, inches from his face. He looked very calm as he just sat there looking at me.

"Are you finished?" He asked me. I just glared at him. I did NOT want to hear anymore. Feed off of him? What is he thinking? I sat my chair in its upright position and sat in it, and I crossed my arms over my chest. He smiled at me. "You can't hurt me Bella, not really anyway."

"Wait... what?" I asked him, completely confused, the kid has gone delusional.

"You see this?" He held up his hand and I saw a beautiful, old fashioned type right on one of his fingers. I grabbed his hand to study it closer. "This is a Gilbert ring; it's been passed down for generations in my family." He explained.

"What does that have to do, with me not being able to hurt you?" I asked him, not understanding his point.

"A witch named Emily Bennet, Bonnie's ancestor, put a spell on this ring. If I am killed by a supernatural person, creature, whatever you want to say... I will come back. I have come back. Damon killed me once." He said as he sat back in his chair and I had a sudden urge to hunt Damon down and rip him a new one. "So, I want you to feed off of me. No! Don't argue with me! I can see that you're about to." Yep, he was right. "Please let me do this, I'll be fine. Even if you did accidentally kill me, I'll come back." He stared at me and waited for me to respond. I looked away from him and felt tears in my eyes. "I can't let you die, Bella. Elena would kill me. You have to do this for her, for Haley… for Kol." He said with a soft smile on his face and I rolled my eyes at him, he knows my weaknesses. Darn him. "Is that a yes?" I wiped a stray tear from my face and turned to face him full on.

"Are you sure about this Jeremy?" I asked him and I know he saw the doubt in my eyes.

"This is how sure I am." I watched as he pulled a small knife out of his pocket, opened it and let it graze over his wrist. I watched as ruby red colored blood started spilling over his wrist. I still felt in control and I wasn't lunging at him, which was good.

I watched a single drop of his blood roll down his arm, dripped off closer to his elbow and splash as it hit his white shoe. The contrast of the red on the snow white was enchanting. He won me over and I pulled his wrist to me and let his warm, sweet blood run down my throat. I checked to see if I was still in control and sucked a little more out, stopping when I felt the change complete in me. I threw Jeremy's arm back at him and glared at him. He laughed lightly and he pulled a tissue out of his other pocket.

"You have a little bit of my blood on your chin." I glared at him and snatched the tissue from his hand. "So, how'd my blood taste." I couldn't help but laugh at him.

"It was delicious!" I sang and he started laughing with me.

"What's so funny?" Came a voice from behind us. I turned around to see Kol standing in the doorway watching Jeremy and I. I ran over to him and pulled him into a tight hug. He seemed a little hesitant, but hugged me back. I pulled back a little bit, keeping my hands on his arms and looked him over. This was the first time I had really had a chance to look at him with my new and improved eyes. He looked tired, but otherwise happy. I saw a brilliant smile form on his lips. It was captivating. He's gorgeous. I could see green flecks in his brown eyes and light colored freckles under his eyes and across his nose.

"It was his idea to have me come to you, by the way." Jeremy said as he walked past us and into the house.

I didn't hesitate to yank Kol back to me and capture his lips with my own; I could feel him smiling into the kiss. I should be mad at him for using Jeremy against me, but right now, I just didn't have it in me to be upset him. I sighed into our kiss and Kol twirled me around and pushed me up against the wall of the house.

We heard someone clear their throat from behind us and turned to see a smirking Elijah standing there. Kol and I both glared at him and Elijah chuckled lightly.

"I took the liberty to call Elena and have her bring Haley back over here. She's here now." I said and my eyes widened! Haley was here! I could see here again. I squealed, scaring Elijah and Kol. I laughed a little and grabbed onto one of Kol's hand and pulled him with me. I stopped and kissed Elijah and the cheek and then ran inside.

"Momma!" said as small voice and I looked to see a little girl watching me. She was in Elena's arms, but this couldn't be Haley. This little girl looked to be at least a year old. My steps staggered and I looked to Kol, he nodded his head and I took a few more steps closer to the little girl. She wanted down and wiggled her way out of Elena's arms and walked over to me. I crouched down to her level and studied her. She had my eyes, face shape, pink blush on her checks and Edward's unmistakable wavy bronze hair. The little girl smiled at me and ran and jumped into my arms. I held her but I was halfway freaking out. My eyes met Elena's.

"It's her, Bella." I turned and looked at Kol. He nodded his head again and turned to look back at the little girl.

"Haley?"

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed this! I had fun writing it! Please review! I love the idea's y'all are sending my way!


	13. Chapter 13

Hi everyone! I'm really sorry it has taken me so long to get this chapter up. I finally started feeling better, but then I found out that I'm expecting. I'm excited and freaked out at the same time, this is my second pregnancy… my first one ended at 7 weeks. So anyone who has been through a m/c knows how stressful a second pregnancy can be. So far everything is going well, I'm just super tired and it is tough to write when your brain isn't all there. Lol!

Special thanks to: Sushilover, A, winxgirl1997, MorganvilleVamps4ever, beverlie4055, kyella0203, Bigtimegleekbtr, teamrosalie, vampires444, Dark-supernatural-angel and lourdes08

You guys are amazing and I love your reviews!

Disclaimer-

All Twilight Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and all The Vampire Diaries Characters belong to L.J. Smith

* * *

Previously

"Momma!" said as small voice and I looked to see a little girl watching me. She was in Elena's arms, but this couldn't be Haley. This little girl looked to be at least a year old. My steps staggered and I looked to Kol, he nodded his head and I took a few more steps closer to the little girl. She wanted down and wiggled her way out of Elena's arms and walked over to me. I crouched down to her level and studied her. She had my eyes, face shape, pink blush on her checks and Edward's unmistakable wavy bronze hair. The little girl smiled at me and ran and jumped into my arms. I held her but I was halfway freaking out. My eyes met Elena's.

"It's her, Bella." I turned and looked at Kol. He nodded his head again and turned to look back at the little girl.

"Haley?"

* * *

BPOV

It took me a few seconds before I wrapped my arms around my little girl. I couldn't believe how much she had grown. I pulled back so I could examine her. She weighs just a hair over 15 lbs. Her skin was smooth, soft and warm. Her hair smelled like fresh strawberries. Her eyes were a pretty golden color. Her cheeks flushed. Her hair was silky smooth in its wavy curls. She looked completely adorable in her white and red sundress and little sandals that were white and had little red flowers around the straps. I felt satisfied that she looked more like me than Edward. I smiled at my little girl when I was done examining her. She giggled and stretched out her hand and touched my cheek.

I saw flashes of pictures before my eyes, clips of things Haley had seen. The first clip was of me after I had given birth to her. I feel awful that, that might have been her first memory. The clip quickly changed to her and Rosalie, they were downstairs and Rose was looking down on her in a loving manner. Elijah and Emmett could be seen in the background glaring daggers at each other. The clip changed again and I could see Kol's face. He was holding her and had tears in his eyes. He loves her. The final clip Haley should be was of her and Elena. They were at a different house, one that I hadn't seen before. Steffan and Damon were with her too. They had an awestruck look on their faces too.

I realized after seeing these clips that everyone who meets Haley, fall completely in love with her. How could they not? She's stunning and sweet and loving and perfect.

Haley pulled her hand from my face and looked at me. All I could do was look right back at my precious little girl and pull her close to me in a warm embrace.

"Haley has a gift." Elena said, breaking me out of my thoughts. "Scared me half to death the first time she touched my face." She said as she walked closer to me. I could tell that she had grown attached to Haley. I felt a little jealous that she had been able to spend more time with Haley than I have, but it's not like I could really be upset. Elena protected Haley when I wasn't able to. I really need to thank her for that someday.

"It was pretty funny; Elena called me, freaking out about something Haley did." Rose started. "I had to explain to her that our kind sometimes comes with an extra gift." I smiled at the two girls. I'm happy that they seemed to have formed a bond while I was... out, I guess you could say.

"Can you talk?" I asked Haley and she shook her head 'no.' She did call me mommy, which was good enough for now.

"She can, but it's in her own special way." Kol said as he came over to my side. Haley reached her tiny hands out to him and I saw a warm smile on his handsome face. He didn't hesitate at all to pull her into his arms. I watched as Haley laid her head on his shoulder and a small yawn escaped from her. I smiled brightly and tears filled my eyes as I watched them. They really loved each other. For a moment, I felt like a complete family.

"Would you like to put her in her bed?" Elena asked me. And I nodded my head quickly. It would be a first for me. I reached for Haley and she jumped into my arms, I caught her effortlessly. She laid her head on my shoulder, just like she had done with Kol. I loved this. I loved having my daughter in my arms.

"Bella, when you get back... we have some things we would like to discuss with you." Carlisle said as he walked towards me. They were still here? I thought to myself and I had to keep from rolling my eyes at him. I nodded my head and turned to follow Elena upstairs. I really could care less about whatever he might say. They all could disappear and I wouldn't miss them.

I opened the door to Haley's makeshift nursery and put Haley carefully down in her crib and watched as she curled up on her back and pulled a stuffed giraffe to herself. I took the blanket that was lying over the edge of the crib and tucked her in.

"She likes this musical monkey." Elena pointed to a monkey at the far end of the crib. "You pull its legs down and it plays about a minute of music. She will pull it herself when she's wakes up from her nap too." I giggled at my smart little girl and reached over to pull the legs of the monkey. I listened as the soft music filled the room.

"Sleep well, Haley." She smiled at me and turned her head to the side and closed her eyes. Elena and I quietly exit the room and walked back downstairs.

Everyone was in the living room waiting for us to return. Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Emmett were on one side and Klaus, Elijah, Kol, Jeremy, Jasper and Rose were on the other side. I could see everyone shooting daggers at each other. The tension was growing so thick in the room, that I was expecting someone to spontaneously combust or something. Hopefully it would be one of the Cullen's if it did happen.

"What's going on?" I asked as I walked further into the living room. No one said anything and I raised my eyebrows at them. I heard Carlisle clear his throat; he was obviously uncomfortable with the situation. "Can someone please tell me what is going on?"

"Dr. Fang here would like his family to move to Mystic Falls." Klaus said, never taking his eyes off of the Cullen's. "Just say the word Bella and I will make sure they leave." I watched Klaus from where I was standing. He may not be my most favorite person, but I am glad that he's on my side of things. The Cullen's turned to look at me, waiting for me to say that they could stay. But that's what the old Bella would have done. I'm not that girl anymore. I will never be able to look at them in the same way again.

"I want them gone." I said firmly and I watched as their faces fells. Esme walked over to me, her hands out to me.

"But we love you Bella, why would you want us gone." I slapped her hands away from me.

"Love? Really? I find that hard to believe." I said, knowing full well that I was being snotty. Alice stormed over to me.

"Bella, you're my daughter! Haley is my granddaughter. I have a right to get to know her!" Esme said as she tried justifying her reasons for staying.

"Mother? Granddaughter? You can't be serious. If it weren't for Rosalie, you wouldn't have a granddaughter!" I yelled at her. "If you were my mother… than where were you when I needed you to protect me? Where were you when I had no one to defend Haley and me?" I asked her and I saw venom tears in her eyes. "You need to leave me and MY daughter alone." I said as harshly as I could.

"How can you say that Bella?! After all we've done for you. After everything Edward has done for you." I snorted.

"Done for me? You call trying to force me to abort Haley, doing something for me? If I had listened to you, that little girl upstairs wouldn't be here." I was fuming. "I don't even know who you guys are anymore. What you guys tried to make me do, what Edward tried to make me do is unforgiveable. I want you guys out of here! NOW!" I shouted at them. I was getting so worked up that I was starting to shake. Kol ran over to me and put his arms around me.

"Are you okay sweetheart?" He asked me gently. I nodded my head into his shoulder.

"I think I need some fresh air." I said to him, he understood that I needed a few minutes to myself and I started walking to the front door, but before I could get there, I heard a knock on the door. I was shocked to see who was standing there. He was probably the last person I thought I would see. A grinned spread across my face and his face mirrored mine.

"I have been looking everywhere for you." He said as he pulled me into his arms.

"You always seem to come at the perfect time, Jake!" I said as I pulled back from him. "I have a little bit of a Cullen problem." I said as I pulled him into the house and I pointed to the four Cullen's that I wanted to see disappear. I saw actual fear spread across each of their faces. We weren't in Forks, which meant there was no treaty here.

"I thought I smelled something rotting when I walked up to the house. And it's a good thing a brought back up." He said and I looked up to see Embry and Quill walk in. I squealed when I saw them and ran over to them. Quill picked me up and swung me around and Embry pulled me into a tight hugged.

"You know, for a vampire… you don't smell too horrible." Quill said as I slapped him on the back of his head, but I had to laugh. I'm glad I don't smell like a cold one, that's another plus!

"I see we've missed out on a lot." Embry noted as he looked me up and down. "You look good Bells!" I blushed at Embry's compliment.

"Yeah, you really have missed out on a lot. I have so much to tell you guys." I agreed with him. I had no idea how they even found me. I thought as I shook my head at them. "I'll tell you everything, but would you please escort the Cullen's out of here first." I saw Embry eyeing Jasper.

"Jasper and Rosalie can stay if they'd like. Besides, they're not Cullen's… They're Hale's." Jake shrugged his shoulders and Jasper gave me a proud smile. We watched as Embry, Quill and Jake make their way over to the Cullen's who were watching everything with fear in their eyes.

"Now we can do this they easy way, or we could do this the hard way." I watched as all three boys cracked their knuckles. I could tell the Cullen's weren't going to put up a fight and started walking out of the house.

"This won't take us long Bells. We'll be back soon and then you have some explaining to do." Jake said to me. He saw how close Kol was standing by me. "I don't know who you are, but if you do anything to hurt my Bella… I'll kill you." Jake said simple and walked to the front door, but before he reached it the door swung open and Damon and Stefan came running in.

Damon stopped and took in the forms of the Quileute boys. "Gosh you're tall." He muttered as he walked past them.

"We've got a problem." Stefan said as he walked into the living room.

"Caroline's missing." Damon finished for him.

* * *

I know this probably wasn't my best chapter, but it's setting up some big things that are coming up! Let me know what you think! What you guys would like to see happen! Please review though! It motivates me to keep going! :-) Even if you didn't like it... please just let me know!


	14. Chapter 14

Hey my wonderful readers! I just wanted to let you know that I will be updating my stories soon. I'm leaving for a 10 day vacation... attempting to drive to Florida, but we will see how that goes with the hurricane threats. Also I'm on a couple different medicines and they ALL make me tired. I've been sleeping about 16 hours a day. I'm starting to feel a little more alert now and I'm working on my stories, but I need to send them off to my pre-readers in the next few days. I just wanted you all to know that I haven't given up on my stories or anything! I will update asap! Thank you for being so wonderful and patient with me:) Take heart!


	15. Chapter 15

Hello friends! I'm back! Sorry this chapter is short, but I figure it's better than nothing. I'm feeling a lot better, but my medicine that I'm on still makes me really drowsy and it's challenging to get chapters out. I'm on it for 10 more weeks. :-\ Anyway I hope you guys like this chapter. I thought it would be fitting to see it in Klaus' pov! Enjoy!

Disclaimer:

All Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and all Vampire Diaries characters belong to L.J. Smith

* * *

Previously

Damon stopped and took in the forms of the Quileute boys. "Gosh you're tall." He muttered as he walked past them.

"We've got a problem." Stefan said as he walked into the living room.

"Caroline's missing." Damon finished for him.

* * *

KlausPOV

I felt my heart freeze over at what Damon has just said. My Caroline is missing? I don't have a good feeling about this. The last time I spoke with her was just after Bella was turned. Something was really off with her. I should have followed her; she wasn't in her right mind. I knew something was up, Caroline is normally like a ray of light in this darkened world.

"Tyler came to us a little while ago, asking if we'd seen Caroline." Damon started as he came further into the house. "I didn't really care if he couldn't find his little Barbie vampire, but Stefan here," He said as he sat down on the couch and nodded his head towards Stefan. "Insisted that we go look for her." Stefan rolled his eyes at his heartless older brother.

"We checked, with Matt at the grill, her mom, her house, pretty much everywhere we could think of, but she's nowhere to be found." Stefan finished before Damon could open up his mouth again.

"So what do we do?" Elena asked, worry and fear evident on her face. "It's Caroline, this isn't like her to just disappear. At least not without telling someone first. She would normally, at least be with Tyler. This doesn't make since." I hope no one heard the growl that came from me at the mention of Tyler's name. I don't understand what she sees in that half breed anyway. He wouldn't be who he is, if it weren't for me. I created him.

"We need some sort of plan, as much as I don't really care... I have to admit that I don't like this." Damon said as he stood up from the couch and sauntered over to me. "What are your thoughts, Klaus?" I seriously want to rip his heart out, the way he says my name makes me want to kill him.

"I'll handle it." I said as a pushed past Damon. "I will send my hybrids out to find her. It shouldn't take them long." I felt confidant, at least that's what I was showing on the outside, on the inside I feared for the worse.

Bella and Kol had been quiet during this interaction and I was curious to see their thoughts. I turned my eyes on Bella, she at least had to care about my Caroline. She supported Bella, Bella owed her. I saw Bella stiffen under my gaze and it looked like a light bulb went on in her head.

"I need to make a call." She said as she looked at Kol, he gave her a strange look, the same look that I'm sure I'm giving her myself. Bella went to her bag and before she could pull her phone out, it was ringing. She quickly put it to her ear. "Alice?" She said as she answered it. "Yes, no, I'm not sure how long she's been gone." There was a pause as she listened to this Alice speak. Who's this Alice? The one we just kicked out? "Are you sure?" The tone is Bella's voice changed. "Can we stop it?" I made eye contact with Bella in time to see tears roll down her face. She turned away from was another long pause and I tried to listen in, but I couldn't hear anything. This Alice must be whispering. "Well, at least we tried." Another pause. Bella gasped, alarming everyone in the room. "No, no, this can't happen." Bella glanced upstairs where Haley was sleeping. "Yes, Alice. Thank you." I watched her turn off her phone, place it back in her purse. Her eyes wouldn't look up from the ground, but slowly she was walking over to me.

"Yes?" I asked with a bit of an edge to my voice, something was wrong, but I had to know. Bella slowly lifted up her face, her eyes meeting mine. She looked like she had seen a ghost.

"Esther has Caroline. I don't know why, and Alice said we can't do anything to stop it, but we have to try." Her voice sounded desperate and I saw the others in the room moving closer to us.

"Why does my mother have Caroline?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"She's going to kill her." I knew that's what Bella was going to say, but I didn't expect my heart to shatter like it did at those words.

* * *

Alright end of chapter 14. I know short and a cliffhanger, but I find it more exciting when there's a cliffhanger. I promise I won't take as long to get the next chapter up. It is already in the works! Please review! I love you guys!


	16. Chapter 16

This chapter is going to be a little bit of a filler chapter. I hope you all enjoy it! Thanks for sticking with me! I know it's been a while since I've updated!

Disclaimer:

All Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and all Vampire Diaries characters belong to L.J. Smith

* * *

Previously

KlausPOV

"Yes?" I asked with a bit of an edge to my voice, something was wrong, but I had to know. Bella slowly lifted up her face, her eyes meeting mine. She looked like she had seen a ghost.

"Esther has Caroline. I don't know why, and Alice said we can't do anything to stop it, but we have to try." Her voice sounded desperate and I saw the others in the room moving closer to us.

"Why does my mother have Caroline?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"She's going to kill her." I knew that's what Bella was going to say, but I didn't expect my heart to shatter like it did at those words.

* * *

BellaPOV

Once we knew Esther had Caroline, we knew where to find her. At least Klaus had a good feeling to where she would be. The only thing is Alice said that she saw us trying to save Caroline, but we failed. She said that she saw Klaus trying to reason with his mother, but she wouldn't have it. She kept talking about saving Klaus' humanity. I didn't understand what Esther was trying to do, kill Caroline to save Klaus' humanity? I didn't make any sense to me, but as Alice explained more of her vision... I learned something. A detail only Alice, Esther and I knew. Haley is Klaus' mate. His soul mate. My daughter is his soul mate.

It was a lot to take in. I'm having a tough time wrapping my mind around it. I shared with the others all the details about Alice's vision with the others, but left out the part where Haley fit in. An uproar occurred and I excused myself to sit outside on Elena's front porch. I curled up on a bench and it wasn't long before someone came out to join me.

"What is it momma?" I looked down at my daughter's angelic and patted the spot next to me. She quickly climbed up and laid her head in my lap and looked up at me. She waited patiently for me to talk to her.

Of course I wasn't about to tell her the details of her and Klaus' soon to be relationship... even if nothing will really happen until she's much, MUCH older. I guess as I sit here watching her... She and Klaus oddly make sense. They're both hybrids. He's part werewolf and part vampire. Haley is part vampire and part human. What a pair they will make. I internally shook my head. I really don't know how I feel about this. It's not that I hate Klaus or anything, but I don't particularly like him. He's kind of a tough one to like.

I sighed dramatically, causing a giggly to escape from my daughter. _Haley is growing up so fast too. It's like every time I look at her, she's a year older. I feel like there's been so much going on that I'm missing out on her childhood. This isn't the life I would have chosen for her. She deserves better, but Alice reassured me in our quick talk, that Haley will be happy.

I realized as I watched Haley's face grow more impatient with me. I still hadn't answered her and decided that we needed something positive to look forward to. Something light in this world of darkness.

"Well, I was thinking my love, that we need to go on a vacation." I watched her eye light up and a grin spread across her face. "Maybe we can go to Disneyland. It should be getting cooler in California now. It will be a nice time of year to spend a few days there." Not that weather really mattered to either of us, we couldn't feel it, but it just sounded like the thing to say. I watched as my daughter jumped up from my lap and spring to her feet.

"Really!" She squealed, both of her hands were in tight fists by her side. she was barely able to contain her excitement and I couldn't help, but feel like I had done something right. I loved seeing her so happy and so excited about something. She needed this. I needed this. I nodded my head at her and she threw her hands in the air and started cheering.

I looked up to see Kol walking out of the house. A mischievous look on his face.

"So, what is going on out here?" He asked smiling at me. Haley tackled him and he lifted her up into his arms.

"We're going to Disneyland!" She cheered in his arms and he started laughing. He set her back down. "I have to tell Auntie Elena!" she squealed and ran into the house. You could hear her calling Elena's name in a very sing songy voice. I loved how close Elena and Haley have become. Elena has really been there for Haley. I hate to admit it, but she's been there more for her than I have. That will all change though. I won't let me daughter be raised by someone other than me and Kol.

"I'm glad you thought of that." Kol said as he came over and sat down on the bench next to me. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer to him. I leaned my head on his shoulder. "She needs something to look forward to." I nodded my head in agreement.

"It's not fair. She's so young, but has lived so much in such a short time." I started. "So much darkness that maybe she didn't witness herself, but she witnessed through touching others, seeing their thoughts. It saddens me. I would never want my daughter to know the evil that exists in this world." Kol kissed the top of my head and took his hand and placed it under my chin, lifting my face to meet his.

"She'll be fine. I promise you. She's a strong little girl. And look how happy you made her." I felt tears enter my eyes as I looked into the eyes of the man who held my heart.

"I feel like I'm not being a very good mother to her, she deserves so much more than what I have been giving her." Kol closed the distance between us and feather lightly kissed my lips. It send chills down my spine as he moved in to deepen the kiss. It was almost as if his kisses possessed Jasper's gift. Suddenly I was calm and my unshed tears went away.

"You are a great mother." Kol said once we parted from our kiss. He lightly kissed my nose and smiled warmly at me. "No, maybe the last week has been crazy, but once we find Caroline and straighten everything out... Things will go back to normal. Klaus and Elijah are working on a plan with the Salvatore brothers and we are going to put an end to my mother." I felt a shutter run through me. I hadn't even met Esther, but she scared the heck out of me. Kol laughed at my shudder.

"Are you cold?" He chuckled.  
"No!" I said as I shook my head. "Your mother terrifies me." I explained to him. He laughed softly and grew serious.

"My mother, wasn't the best mother. She wanted us dead, my siblings and me." I watched him run a hand through his hair and he turned to face me full on. "That's how I know that you are a good mother. You would never try to kill Haley or pull any of the stunts my mother has pulled over the years. There's a reason Klaus killed her and had her locked in a coffin for all those years. She's a monster." I let his words sink in. They made me feel better. I could never harm a single hair on Haley's head. Esther really is a monster. I didn't grow up knowing her, but from the stories I've heard and what she's about to do to Caroline... she really is the most evil of all.

"What are we going to do about Caroline? She can't die. There has to be something we can do." I said as I looked into Kol's warm eyes.

"I'm not sure, my love. But we will do whatever we can to save her." I believed he would, but I also knew it my heart that there really wasn't anything that we could do. One mustn't give up on hope though.

* * *

Hope you all liked it! Please review! Let me know that you're still with me!


End file.
